Who Are You Now?
by SnapesSlave4lyf
Summary: 10 years after the final battle of Hogwarts, living their own lives and finding their own places in the new world, Severus Snape gets a call to help fill in. He never expects to see someone from the past he tries so hard to forget. Can he lose the mental image of his student from all those years ago and see her for who she is now? And can they figure out her scars? AU Sorta Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Daily Prophet V-day Anniversary Issue**

 **Where are they now?**

10 years ago, Harry Potter triumphed over Lord Voldemort, freeing the Wizarding world from his oppression for the last time. Along with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, the Golden Trio cast the final curse condemning Tom Riddle to his final resting place along with the help of Severus Snape, Hogwarts Headmaster, Potions Master and spy for the Order of the Phoenix. As we celebrate V-DAY with lavish parties, memorials, and general excess, this reporter wonders just what happened to the Golden Trio and their spy?

Following his final act as the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter joined the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and within 5 years, became Head Auror. His marriage to Ginevra Weasley in 2001, and the birth of their 3 children James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter, seem to have truly made the Chosen One's life quite content. After the birth of their first child, James, the couple publicly asked that their privacy be respected and expressed their wishes to live a quiet and normal life. And who are we to impose on this lovely couple?

Ronald Weasley, best childhood friend of Mr. Potter, disappeared after the Battle of Hogwarts for a number of years, in which time he managed to secretly marry Luna Lovegood and produce 2 lovely children of their own; Rosemary and Hugo. After his 4 year hiatus from the Wizarding World, he became a household name in his own right, as Keeper for his dream team, the Chudley Canons. He has since become the team captain, leading them to back to back wins of the World Quidditch Cup for the first time since 1892, and keeping the cup right here at home for the past 5 years. Well done Mr. Weasley!

After all her work behind the scenes in creating the very spell that banished Lord Voldemort to the veil, not to mention her stellar performance as Harry's right hand in the final battle, Hermione Granger did as most believed she would. After completing a 4 year degree in just under 2 and obtaining her Potions Mastery in just 2 more years, Miss Granger turned into somewhat of a recluse. Shut away in her private home somewhere on an unplotable estate in muggle Kensington, Miss Granger went to work, and in the subsequent 6 years, has turned out some of the Wizarding World's greatest miracles in healing potions. After first conquering the Cruciotus, and Imperious curses, she created the most miraculous potion to date. Just 1 short year ago, the werewolf cure, also known as 'Moony's Revenge Potion', was released. Miss Granger is currently living as a muggle as she continues her private research.

Perhaps the greatest hero of this story, Severus Snape, has remained unreachable. After his attack in the ramshackle building, known as the Shrieking Shack, and his miraculous escape and recovery, the good Professor had seemingly disappeared. Of course, the world as a whole would be hard pressed to forget not only the sacrifices he has made, but also the kind of man that he has always been; after his release from St. Mungo's hospital for Magik Maladies, Snape left the teaching profession and, similar to Miss Granger, became a recluse living in the muggle world and conducting research under private contracts. Although I'm certain he has no wish to hear it, the world, once again, thanks you for all you have sacrificed for the greater good, Professor, and wishes you nothing but the very best.

As we raise our glasses and cheer for the well being of our world, let us all remember the real reason for this holiday. The blood of the fallen have thus paved our way to a truly free world, full of opportunities for every witch and wizard alive today. To every soul lost, and the families of those we have said good bye to, we at the Daily Prophet say a most heartfelt thank you.

 **Written by: Anastasia Everton**

 **Reporter, Daily Prophet**


	2. Chapter 2

'Utter bloody drivel' Severus thought to himself, as he sipped his morning tea. How could he have forgotten the date? It seemed simultaneously like it had been mere days ago, and somehow like another lifetime had passed since the fall of the Dark Lord. He rubbed his left forearm subconsciously as his eyes wandered across the page of the paper.

Of course, he knew what had happened in all their lives. It was nigh on impossible to miss it every time one of the Golden Trio accomplished something. 'Though,' he thought bitterly, 'they have actually earned all the accolades this time around'.

Weasley had proven himself once again as a sportsman to the whole of England. I mean, it wasn't very common to win 5 years in a row... especially after _that_ long a drought.

And even for the Chosen One, making Head Auror in 5 years time was quite the challenge, even without marriage and children.

But the one who had surprised him to least was Miss Granger. He had known from the very start that she would accomplish some of the greatest advancements the world had ever seen, perhaps not as quickly as she had, but he had been right. From that first class, with her hand constantly waving in the air, an expression of grim determination on her slightly rounded face, her hair a bushy mess about her shoulders, he had been certain that she would be the one to truly change things. As others had doubted that a muggle born witch would perform as she had, he had despaired over his inability to properly teach her or praise her the way she rightly deserved. He had frequently found himself wishing she had been a member of his own house, but it was not meant to be.

Of course he had quit teaching after the war. With his obligation to Albus fulfilled, he was finally free to do as he had always wanted. He spent his days locked away in his private lab, doing whatever his heart desired. Usually his time went to the contract that most interested him. He had plenty of gold, galleons could not sway the man. If he deemed the project worthy, it would have his full attention. He had started out spending most of his nights reading, though he had quickly become bored of his own company. His list of hobbies had rapidly grown as he searched for something to truly feed his soul.

It had taken him approximately 2 years to fall back to one of his favorite escapes; music. If one tried to reach Severus Snape on any given evening, one need look no further than his den, a music stand in front of him, his violin in hand. If it was not his violin, it would be the piano. He would lose himself in the beauty of every note, every chord, every melody as he played. He had joined an orchestra, frequently performing in sold out concert halls and opera houses across the continent. It seemed that connecting with the melodies had somewhat of a calming effect on his formerly acerbic tendencies.

And so it was, that he received a call from a conductor of a local ensemble requesting that he replace the rehearsal pianist who had "broken her hand in a most unfortunate accident," for a production of Funny Girl set to begin full rehearsals in the next week.

"I do understand if you are not able. It is quite short of notice, and it would be beneath your talent, but I've tried every company I could think of. We really are in a bit of a bind, Mr. Snape." The man said.

"Well, you ought to consider yourself most fortunate, for I find myself between obligations at the moment. How long do you expect the show to run?" Snape asked.

"Well, it could run for a while. We have quite the talented cast." He said.

"Really? From my understanding of the show, the cast is nearly irrelevant if you don't have the perfect star. The musical really rests on her shoulders. Do you trust her talent that much?" Severus replied.

"I do. You are quite right, I wasn't certain we would find someone to play Fanny well enough to sell the show, but from the moment she walked in to audition, I knew she was special. She was the only choice." The man informed him.

"Well, I don't know if I can cover for the entire run, but I can certainly fill in for the time being. Send me the rehearsal schedule and music and I will be there." He answered. _This must be some woman_ , he thought. Fanny Brice was not only an iconic character, but had been the breakout role for the woman who became somewhat of a living legend, Barbra Streisand. _Well, I suppose I'll see for myself soon enough._

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

AN-

This is my second story and is being copied (and edited as I update) from a previous site I posted on. I couldn't get the plot out of my head so I decided to put it on 'paper' as it were. I hope you like it, because it was honestly a joy to write. Please let me know if you are enjoying, want to read more, have ideas, or just want to chat. I will do my best to update frequently as this story is written in its entirety already, but as a full time college student, it may be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Guys, seriously... it's not mine. Not the song, Not the source material, but the plot? Oh, that's all mine. Definitely not banking on it either.

Hermione stood outside the door of the theater, breathing deeply, as a smile stole it's way across her face. How long had it been since she'd been here? In a place where she was truly happy and at peace? She had spent many summer hols working on local productions and had loved every moment, but when things had started getting desperate with the war, her happy place had been put on hold.

Everyone thought that her success following the war had been purely driven by her own genius and ambition. But those people weren't the ones that were privy to her mental and emotional breakdowns. She hadn't been able to function for weeks. Hadn't eaten properly, had avoided sleep at all costs... The dreams were awful, but the nightmares that struck in the cold light of day were worse. Visions of the dead, dying, and decaying bodies of those she had loved, those she had fought beside. The visions of her parent's bodies, as they lay crumpled in the entranceway of her childhood home. Apparently sending them to Australia with no memories of their daughter hadn't been enough.

But the worst of her waking nightmares was always him. The face of a man she had always respected and admired, let alone the much more private, and altogether inappropriate thoughts and feelings she had had of him since around her sixth year. The picture in her mind of Severus Snape as he lay dying in a pool of his own blood, his breath rattling and wheezing exaggeratedly from his lungs as she apparated him to St. Mungo's were what made her blood truly run cold. Those were the memories that hit her the hardest.

PTSD. That's what the doctors had called it. Hermione's triggers were many, and would instantaneously send her into manic depressive fits. She had slowly come back to herself enough to channel her thoughts somewhere else, which led to an immense workload. On the outside, she was a highly motivated and supremely intelligent woman who was incredibly driven. On the inside, she was constantly at a dead sprint, trying tirelessly to keep her mind occupied at all times.

Well, 10 years was a long time to run. She had gotten the help she needed, and from the oddest of places. After finding the cure for the after effects of the Cruciotus curse, it had been an almost comically calm Alice Longbottom that had, after thanking her profusely, told her her service was complete; that it was time to move on and start living for herself; to find her own happiness. It had been another few years and a cure for werewolves before she saw the truth in that statement.

She had just closed on selling her parent's house, and moved into one farther out and away from the city, far away from all the noise and the awful memories and triggers, she'd wrapped up all her projects, and thrown herself back into the last thing she remembered giving her joy.

So here she was, with more money and fame than she would ever be able to handle, living a quiet life, free from the complications that being Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio brought, standing outside a theater, about to perform her dream part. For the first time in years, Hermione Granger was happily living her own life for herself.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived in an alley way just outside the theater. _Damn_ , he thought. _I hate being late. Perhaps I'll just have to make an entrance. That it my usual modus operandi when I'm running behind. Perhaps this young new star will be shaken? Or will she prove her mettle? Hmm..._

As he changed his mind and quietly entered the main doors, he heard the beginning of rehearsal.

"Right. Well the rehearsal accompanist should be here soon. He does live quite far out so, let's just do a quick run through with the CD so we can get this blocking down, ay? Right. The greatest star please, Ed. Track 2." The director called out. Severus could hear the woman say her opening lines to the song as the chords sounded out of the speakers, while he crept his way from the darkened back of the audience, taking the furthermost seat and sticking to the shadows.

"I got 36 expressions!

Sweet as pie to tough as leather

And that's 6 expressions more than all those Barrymore's put together.

So 'stead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift?

Well, it must be a plot!

'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift?

Well, I'm miffed." She stated in a perfect accent. He couldn't really see her well from his seat, but something about the woman was so familiar...

"Cause I'm

The Greatest Star

I am by far!

But no one knows it-WAIT!

They're gonna hear a voice

A silver flute (ah ah ah ah)

They'll cheer each toot

(Yeah, that kids terrific, mmm)

When I expose it

(Now can't ya see to look at me that)

I'm a natural Camille.

As Camille I just feel

I've so much to offer

(Now listen kid I know I'd be divine because)

I'm a natural cougher

(ahoo, aheh, ahay)"

She was delightful up there, whoever she was. He was certain that he knew her, but from where, he hadn't the foggiest.

"Some ain't got it, not a lump

I'm a great big clump of talent

Laugh!

(ha ha ha ha)

They'll bend in half

(Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?)

A thousand jokes

(Stick around for the jokes!)

A thousand faces

I reiterate

When you're gifted, then you're gifted

These are facts

I've got no axe to grind

Hey, whaddaya blind?

In all of the world so far

I'm the greatest star"

It was on the tip of his tongue... Her movements, although styled for the character, were still ringing a bell somewhere in his mind.

"No autographs, please

Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever?

I should say not

Any minute now they're gonna be out

Finished!

Then it'll be my turn

Hmph!

Who is the pip with pizzazz?

Who is all ginger and jazz?

Who is as glamourous as?

Who's an american beauty rose?

With an american beauty NOSE!

And ten american beauty toes?

Eye on the target and wham

One shot. One gun shot and BAM!

Hey Mister Keeney!

Here I am!"

He was so close to figuring it out. He was captivated by not only the performance, which was very near perfection, but also by the conundrum of her identity. He rose from his seat and slowly drifted towards the stage for a better look while she began to close the number and attempted to bring down the house on the first song of the show.

"I'm the greatest star

I am by far

But no one knows it

That's why I was born

I'll blow my horn

Till someone blows it

I'll light up like a light

Right up like a light

I'll flicker then flare up!

All the world's gonna stare up!

Looking down you'll never see me

Try the sky cause that'll be me!"

And there was the face. The visage that was so familiar to him, it featured nearly nightly in his dreams. The face of the woman who had found him and, ultimately, saved his life. Hermione Granger was all grown up and was bringing the house down.

"I can make 'em cry!

I can make 'em sigh!

Someday they'll clamor for my drama

Have ya guessed YET!

Who's the best yet?

If ya ain't, I'll tell ya one more time

You'll bet your last dime

In all of the world so far

I am the greatest, greatest

Staaaaaaar!" She finished with her arms outstretched, facing the balcony seats. He immediately started clapping. Whatever his thoughts on her, the witch was a powerful performer. If she performed the rest of the score that well, there was little doubt in his mind that the show would be a hit. Simon hadn't lied about his star being something special, Severus wondered if he knew just how special Miss Granger really was.

She jumped, slightly startled by his applause, and lifted a hand to shield her eyes enough to see her audience through the bright and blinding stage lights, a large smile on her face.

"Ahh, I was hoping you would be here soon. Severus, please meet Miss Hermione Granger, our own Fanny Brice. Hermione, this is our new rehearsal pianist, Severus Snape." Simon, the director said with a chipper smile.

Severus looked just long enough to see her face fall and a look of slight horror blanket her features, just before she fainted dead away, hitting the stage with a dull thud.

A/N

Alright guys. 3 chapters... Please please please review... Had some of these songs stuck in my head for a few days, and couldn't help but do something with the idea. What do we think thus far? I know, it's a very obvious plot, some of you will probably already see exactly where it's going, but just because you know where you'll end up, doesn't mean it won't be fun getting there, right? And just to reiterate, I own NOTHING of Funny Girl, Barbra Streisand, or the Harry Potter universe. The link for the song is listed below, both the movie version as well as the Glee version... I can't help that I love Lea Michele... So let me know how I'm doing. R+R

/fHPE_BrctCo

/7yE1j9U6MVE


	4. Chapter 4

Severus leaped up onto the stage in a smooth high jump, quickly gathering Hermione's head in his lap and assessing any damage done by the fall. His hands slowly running through her now (surprisingly) silky tresses. He noticed her wince slightly in her unconscious state as he found the lump now forming on the back of her scull.

"Severus, is she alright?!" Simon asked, panicking slightly. "Bugger, what was that was all about? Do you two know each other?"

"Yes. Actually, I used to teach Miss Granger. We've been through quite a lot together. Though it's been nearly ten years since I've seen her." Snape mumbled the last part lowly, still running his hands softly over her relaxed features, first her smooth forehead, then temples, down her jaw and running his thumb under the plump curve of her lower lip. "She should be fine, could do with some water, though." He responded, finally raising his eyes to the director.

"Yes! Yes, of course. I'll be right back with that." He said, before bustling out of the auditorium.

Severus pulled out his wand and ran a basic diagnostic spell, then a simple healing spell over her minor injury. His large dexterous hand cupped the back of her head and he leaned over, whispering into her ear, "Hermione, wake up. Everything is fine. I'm alright. I'm safe and alive, thanks to you." He said, brushing his hand on her smooth cheek. "Wake up. Show me those eyes, Hermione. Show me those honey whiskey eyes." He said, more to himself than to her, startling slightly as her lids fluttered and slowly drifted opened.

"Honey whiskey eyes? Why, Professor, if I didn't know better, I would say that you'd looked closely at them before. And that you're nice." She whispered quietly on half a breath, a small hesitant smile on her face. As her gaze locked with his worried black eyes, he chuckled softly.

"There we are. Nice to see you, Miss Granger. What's it been, 10 years? You look wonderful." He joked.

"Indeed. 10 years, sir. I'm glad to see that you look... Very well also." She responded to his levity as a single tear ran from the corner of her eye and over her temple to rest somewhere in her hairline. "So very, very glad." She sniffled.

He'd seen the distant and morose look with a slight mixture of panic still remaining in her eyes upon opening, and recognized it for what it was. He still had those days, himself. He was no stranger to flashbacks and post traumatic fits. He also recognized the happiness that graced her delicate features upon seeing his current healthy state. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her closely for a moment.

"How bad is it right now? Will you be able to continue today, or do you need some time?" He murmured into her hair, keeping everyone oblivious to the real meaning of their conversation.

"I'll be alright. Perhaps just a short break to get my bearings." She replied.

Simon returned as Severus released her from the warmth of his arms.

"Ah, Hermione. Everything alright, luv?" He asked his star.

"Actually, Simon, could we just take a short break, give Miss Granger a few minutes to collect herself." Severus stepped in, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Of course, of course. Certainly. Need you in top form with the show starting soon. Right! Let's everyone take 10. And we'll start back with 'I'd Rather Be Blue'" he announced to the cast and crew.

"Well, Miss Granger, care to catch up?" Severus asked, offering his arm to his former student.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione was shocked, to say it simply. Her mind whirred with emotions, memories and feelings all coming at lightning speed as she saw her former professor. Horror at his likely cutting comments, shock at how small a world it truly must be, despair for his near loss and formerly crumpled state, elated to see him clapping wholeheartedly for her, pride that she could show him her talents, then panic and dismay at the overwhelming despair that his memory brought back. One after the other, thoughts jumped into the forefront of her mind just before the scene before her tunneled to black and she fainted dead away.

It was like her brain's processor was rebooting slowly, trying to adjust and take in all the new information it had just been given. In her unconscious state, her body was free to relax, as her mind began talking itself back down.

 _Right. He's here. He's alive. He looks good; healthy and happy. He doesn't look like he hates me anymore, which is good, because apparently now he'll be around a lot for rehearsals... He looked pleased with me; like he took his own pride in seeing me perform. And his eyes. There was something more there. Something like... Affection? Tenderness? Did I see... Desire?_

As Severus healed her and began speaking into her ear, she began coming back to herself and found she liked being delicately cradled in his arms. Perhaps she wasn't far off with his possible feelings? It only proved more so as she heard the words absently leaving his lips.

"Hermione, wake up. Everything is fine. I'm alright. I'm safe and alive, thanks to you." He said. She felt his warmth on her cheek. "Wake up. Show me those eyes, Hermione. Show me those honey whiskey eyes."

Oh, she loved the sound of her own name coming from those lips in that sinful dark chocolate covered voice, as well as the compliment on her eye colour. She opened her eyes.

"Honey whiskey eyes? Why, Professor, if I didn't know better, I would say that you'd looked closely at them before. And that you're nice." _Oh please be nice, or would I rather have you naughty? Hmm..._

"There we are. Nice to see you, Miss Granger. What's it been 10 years? You look wonderful." He joked.

"Indeed. 10 years, sir. I'm glad to see that you look... Very well also." She swallowed thickly, her throat tight with the emotion she saw reflected in his deep, black eyes. "So very, very glad."

In that moment, she saw an emotion that had been greatly lacking in her company, outside of her closest friends; understanding and compassion. She knew he knew what had happened, and must have been happening to her, and she would always be eternally grateful for his careful response. As he pulled her into a tight hug, he whispered softly into her hair, "How bad is it right now? Will you be able to continue today, or do you need some time?" Who was this man, really? Perhaps she had never been lucky enough to know his as he had been in such a tremulous position during the war, but who he was now, Hermione had no clue; but she would make for certain to find out.

She informed him that she would like to take a moment and continue, and as the director gave them all a short break, she was surprised and delighted, once again, by Severus offering her his arm and asking to 'catch up'. Perhaps Hermione was more right than she ever thought to come back to theater. Things seemed to be looking up.

A/N

So I have a definite idea of where I'm going with this story. I'm guessing it won't be very long, maybe about 10 chapters or so... Any opinions on things we want to see or about what we've seen so far? I reiterate, MUST. HAVE. REVIEWS. I'm basically like Tinkerbell, only instead of applause, I need reviews to live...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Totally not mine, guys. Not making anything off this, just a bit of fun stress relief...

"So, how bad has it been?" Severus asked, cutting right to the point, as he lead the way up the stairs to the balcony seats.

"Really, it's been fine. It's just... seeing you today, it threw me a bit. I'm completely fine, I promise." She said, choosing 2 seats in the back, farthest away from everyone in the company, hopefully offering some privacy. The fake smile on her face did nothing to improve the lie.

"That's wonderful. And if I worked for the Prophet, I may have believed you. Now, how bad has it been, Hermione." He asked again.

"Right." She said on a harsh exhale, running a hand through her hair. "Should have known it wouldn't work with you... I'm doing better. It hasn't been easy for me. It was like... everywhere I turned, something set me off, and all of a sudden, I was back on the grounds; people bleeding all around me, screams, curses flying by. The only thing that helped occupy my mind for any length of time was my work and research. That's where all the potions came from. But I was so unhealthy the whole time. Barely sleeping, barely eating, I would go days without showering, weeks without seeing people. I dropped down to about 40 kilograms. I wasn't even 6 and a half stone. I couldn't stand for periods longer than a few minutes. I had another nightmare one night, and when I went to the loo to shower after, I looked up and saw myself in the bathroom mirror. I could see all my ribs, my hip bones poking out, my legs were like twigs, my skin was sallow, I had bags under my eyes, my cheeks sunken in. That was the day I checked myself into the hospital. It's been just shy of a year since then. I'm at a healthy weight, I am completely self sufficient and have prioritized my own care and well being. I sold my parents house and found a new one, farther out in the country, and decided to go back into theater. I used to love it before the war and I've found that the joy is still there."

"I'm so glad that you're doing well. I always knew you would do great things, but I also knew that out of the three of you, you were the most emotionally connected to others. I had a feeling that the war would take it's toll on you." Severus said, taking her hand in his and brushing the knuckles with his thumb.

"I still have fits sometimes. I just hate how week it makes me feel, how vulnerable." She said, starting to tear up slightly.

"Hermione, this is not a weakness. Not at all. This happens to you because of the strength in your feelings for others. It was your emotional attachment to all those people that helped you to fight so hard. That is what made you as powerful as you are. You became so greatly attached to people, that seeing that death and destruction has done some damage. It is with great strength that you continue living your life, creating new potions, doing important research, after all that you have been through. Never think yourself weak. You are probably the strongest person, witch, wizard, or muggle that I have ever known." He told her solemnly, as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked at her hands in her lap with a shy smile. "You know, I've never forgotten about you. As a teacher, as a mentor... As an ally. I kept thinking about that night. In the shack. I would see it replaying in my mind over and over, and I would break down. I would completely lose myself for a time. And one day, it happened in my lab. It was when I was working on Moony's Revenge actually, and I started crying these buckets of tears into the cauldron, and I started laughing, almost hysterically. I could hear your voice in my head, saying how foolish I was to be ruining such a complicated and expensive potion over something so silly, because you weren't even dead. I know it's ridiculous, but hearing those words in your voice, the deep rumbling voice of my greatest adviser, well, it helped me to pull myself together." He smirked at the story.

"I believe I would have said something very similar to that, had I been there." He chuckled lightly.

"It's actually based off your Wolfsbane potion, you know? Moony's Revenge? It never would have been successful without you." She said grabbing his large hand in both of hers, finally raising her eyes from her lap, and seeing the appreciation and adoration in his dark gaze. "Thank you. For everything... Professor." She whispered.

"Severus. We'll not be taking steps back at this point. Hermione." He gave her a half smile as he ran his hand along her wrist and up her forearm. "Calm?" He asked.

"Yes. Much better, thank you." She said on an exhale.

"Then let's be getting back. I'm sure Simon has everyone getting ready to begin again." He said with a raised brow. They rose from the back row of balcony seats and made their way towards the stairs leading down to the main auditorium floor hand in hand. "By the way, I'm sure you already know this, but you are incredibly talented, Hermione. I'm not sure I've ever seen someone perform that song quite so well before." He told her, seeing her deep blush in his sidelong glance. "I feel as though I'll be here only for single run-throughs of each song until the orchestra is ready. I can't see how you would need any work." He said shaking his head.

"Thank you, Severus. But I actually need some work on a couple of songs. I mean, musically I have them down, but emotionally... I'm still somewhat lost. Simon keeps saying how he'll be rich from this show and won't hear a word about my needing work, which of course makes me more nervous..." She said, trailing off. "But, Severus...? Thank you. I've always wanted to hear you say I did well... At something. Literally anything. I know it's silly of me, the incredibly accomplished witch, brightest of the age, to still be seeking her professor's approval, but it was nice." She told him, shyly tucking her head into her shoulder away from him.

"Was it worth the wait?" He whispered in her direction.

"Absolutely." She said, giving him a beaming smile that stopped his heart and stole his breath with its brilliance.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Several hours later, and after considerable time spent on placement of extras in all the main scenes, the cast and crew were released for the evening.

"Right, everyone. Rest up, and tomorrow we'll try for a full run through of the show, top to bottom. Let's do whatever is needed to be ready for the full orchestra in the next few weeks." Simon said, as people grabbed their belongings and made for the doors.

Hermione grabbed her tan leather messenger bag, tossing it across her chest securely so it would stay in place during apparation, as she began moving for the main doors. Her face was a taught expression of focus on concentration, and she jolted slightly, when Severus caught her hand as she passed.

"Hermione, if you want to, we could work on your songs. I know how you tend to over prepare, and I would hate to be your enabler, but I understand wanting to perfect something that will be seen by hundreds." He said, looking down into her caramel colored eyes as they seemed to catch all the light in the room. "That is, if you have no other plans for the evening." He asked.

"Actually, I do have dinner plans this evening, but I have a few hours opened. If you're sure..." She said, not noticing how his face dropped slightly.

"Certainly. Would you like to work at my home? I do have a piano." He told her.

"That sounds perfect." She told him, a grateful smile lighting her features.

He offered her his arm in a chivalrous gesture, as he lead them to the alley near the rear of the building. He turned into her, wrapping his hands around the small of her back and holding her tightly. "Ready?" He said breathily into her crown.

"Yes" she said on a sigh, pulling him closer to her chest, her fingers working there way into the soft warn cotton of his long sleeved charcoal jumper, pressing her cheek to the center of his chest. His breath stuttered in his chest slightly, before he turned on his heal, disapparating them on the spot. He held her close as she regained her bearings and looked up to take in the front of his home.

She was shocked. Not by the white house with its navy blue shutters and trim. Not by the beautiful and carefully maintained flower beds surrounding the front. She was not surprised by the lovely and inviting porch swing situated to the side of the blue door on his wrap around porch, or the bright light emanating from the large bay window on the side of the house. She was shocked, instead, by the view just down the lane. Turning to glance further down the dirt road between his house, and that of his neighbor, she began to laugh. Softly at first, before large, heaving guffaws overwhelmed her and had her bending in half.

"Are you quite alright, Hermione?" Severus asked her, as he tried to help her keep her balance through her fit of peak. His face held the confusion it so often had when trying to create new potions, as he began to question her sanity. She began pointing at the house down the way, as her breath began coming back in starts and sputters.

"That- that house!" She laughed, "the one down the way-" chuckle, "I've just-" a fresh wave of 'laughing tears' came to her eyes as she took in a few deep breaths. "That's my new house." She finally said, looking up into his face with a very pleased expression. "I tried for years, to find a place that would hold no triggers or reminders of my past, and end up buying a house next door to the man that holds my harshest triggers and saddest memories." She finally stopped laughing and wiped the last of her tears away, her eyes holding happiness and contentment. Taking his hand up again and pulling herself close to him, she put her free arm around his waist and hugged him close, her nose nuzzling into his, decidedly firm, pectorals, and murmured, "I'm so glad. Maybe I'll finally feel safe again, having you nearby."

"I'm glad to be a source of amusement for you." He stated, trying to infuse the comment with as much snark as he could muster, the effect very much lost on her, as he ran his right hand over her back comfortingly. "I hope you will sleep better knowing I am here." He said, before lightly kissing the curls on the top of her head. "Now shall we get to work? I do believe you said you have plans this evening." He suggested, steering her towards the front door.

"What would you like to start with? I'm guessing you're having trouble with My Man, and Who Are You Now. Those tend to really make or break the performance." He asked, leading her to his den and baby grand piano and settling himself on the piano bench.

"Well, I suppose we should start with Who Are You Now. It's so simple, but for some reason, I can't quite get the feeling in it the way I want to. It's the same for My Man. I understand what they mean, but I just... can't make you feel it. It's becoming frustrating and worrisome for me." She said with a huff as she sat on a warn chair next to the hearth. Severus turned around on the bench, looking at his former student intently.

"Hermione, tell me. What is the real meaning of the song?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

"She's confused for him. She wants to help Nick, but they've both made mistakes and neither one knows how to fix what they've lost. She sees how he's changed from the man she used to know and love. She doesn't know how to make him see that what he's doing to them is so awful, and that she just wants to help." Hermione tried to put it into words.

"That was a very nice synopsis of the show, but I want to know the meaning of the song. Forget what's happening in the show. Hear the song. Feel the words. What does it mean?" He asked again. He watched her as she closed her eyes and started to sway slightly from side to side. A small smile came over his face as he watched her process his request. She was hearing it. Her brow furrowed then relaxed. After a few minutes, a small tear escaped from beneath the long curling lashes of her eye and she opened them to look at him. Taking a trembling breath, she answered him.

"She's lost. She's overwhelmed by her love for this man and feels somehow inadequate in what she can do for him and give to him. But she's also devastated by this idea that her emotions are too much for him and that her love for him is just so abundant that it's actually hurting them both. She's lost who he is and feels as though he's forgotten it himself. The song is a question. It's her asking if she has been something good for him, or if she's just been in the way or held him back or hurt him in life." She rambled slightly, wiping at her eyes with the long sleeves of her blush pink t-shirt. "How have I never noticed how tragically beautiful that song is before?" She said with a humorless chuckle.

"I want you to put these headphones on," he said handing her a pair of, what looked like, professional quality headphones, "and sing the song. These will allow you to hear only what I play on the piano, but you will be unable to hear yourself or anything else. I want you to close your eyes, and just feel it." He told her. She looked at him skeptically, before placing the foam over her ears and nodding at him slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he played the opening chords.

Severus had heard her perform the song earlier in rehearsal, and had noticed that it lacked something. He couldn't say for sure what. The notes were all there, the crescendos and decrescendos were all flawless, but it didn't really hit as hard as it should have. She was right. She was missing something in the emotional connection to the song, and as she sang, pouring her heart out in the middle of his den, ridiculous foam headphones covering her ears, as she moved and swayed and clutched at the invisible ache in her chest, tears falling gracefully down her cheeks, he felt it. Severus could feel every bit of confusion, every heartbreaking piece of fear of this woman, losing her love by loving him too much, and it hurt. It slashed deeply, and pierced him, in the gut deep way that music was supposed to. As Hermione drew out the last fading notes and opened her eyes, she saw something she had never thought she would see in all her life.

Severus Snape had tears in his eyes and sat back, slowly applauding her. He hastily scrubbed at his face, as he turned and pulled a tape out of a recorder that she hadn't noticed.

"Go home and listen to that." He said, his voice gravelly with emotion.

"I- I... Just- well," she stuttered, still trying to pull herself back together, "Thank you, Severus. It seems I won't be able to stop saying that to you, but thank you for helping me get it right." Her voice was soft and wavered slightly, as she accepted the tape from his hand, her fingers brushing his gently, sending a chill up her spine. She gasped, clutching the tape to her chest before tucking it carefully into her messenger bag and turning to leave. "I, umm... I appreciate your help. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose." She said shyly, trying to leave quickly.

"He's a lucky man." Severus said to her retreating back. She paused at the front door, her hand on the knob, as she questioned him softly. "Who is?"

"Whoever you're seeing tonight. He's a very lucky man." Severus told her seriously, looking deeply into her eyes, as she gifted him with another one of her brilliant smiles.

"Actually, tonight is my monthly dinner with everyone. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna and the kids will be coming over for dinner. I'm hosting this evening because they all wanted to see the new house. It's been one of the few things that we all make the time for. I would have to be dead or dying to get out of it. I'm sure they'll get a kick out of who my new neighbor is." She told him, a slight half smile on her face. Realizing just what his comment had implied, she added, "I'm very much single. Very few men would be able to understand my history and all its baggage enough to see me." Her eyebrow lifted at his slightly dumbfounded expression. She turned the door knob and began exiting the door, quietly adding, "Though I hope not to be single much longer." Severus was left standing there, hoping he understood his former student's intentions with her parting comment, for quite some time, before running a hand over his face and grumbling to the empty house, "Gods. That woman will be the death of me." With a surprisingly pleased smirk at the thought.

A/N

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated! hope this chapter makes up for it? Looking forward to the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione slowly walked towards her house, stepping carefully on the dirt road, deep in thought. As her mind wandered over the revelations that the day had brought, a smile crept across her delicate features. Severus Snape, it appeared, liked her. He thought her talented, brilliant, and strong. Words she never would have thought she would hear from him, but she found she now couldn't stop replaying in her head over and over.

She lowered the wards on her new home and entered, hanging her messenger bag on a hook near the door. She let out a breath as she looked around. This was her home. The place that she could be comfortable. The place where she would research and work and relax. The place where she would heal. She had been taken completely by surprise finding that Severus was her new neighbor, but upon reflection, she realized she felt incredibly safe with him there. Hermione had always thought him to be brave and powerful, like some sort of larger than life Wizard of Oz, but after talking with him today, after the care and consideration he had given her, and after the deep level of understanding he had shown in regards to her PTSD, she knew that he was just a man. She could not ask for a better ally. Having her own personal hero so close by, she hoped that her nightmares would finally stop.

In a flurry of motion and excited waving of her wand, Hermione set about cleaning up her sitting room and the rest of the downstairs, being sure to place extra wards on the door to her basement lab. The children were curious creatures, much like their parents had been, with a tendency to find trouble. No need tempting them with volatile chemicals and ingredients. She placed dinner in the oven and, after glancing at the clock above the stove, ran upstairs to finish preparing herself for the arrival of her friends. It was true that the lot of them tried to live in relative obscurity, but they did manage to get together at least once or twice a month. With Hermione moving house, she hadn't seen the whole crew since their previous dinner, and other than getting coffee with Ginny and Luna last week, and an owl from Harry, she hadn't heard from them in that time either. She nearly squealed with excitement thinking of their likely reactions to hearing about Snape.

Although the boys had forgiven him, they had still harbored some ill feelings for their former professor for some time. In fact, it was Hermione's stalwart defense of the man on many occasions that seemed to finally get through to them. Harry had been considerably easier to sway than Ron, and it would be his reaction that Hermione was most looking forward to this evening. She new the girls would both be supportive and probably more than a bit scandalous with their rebuttals, but Ron would be down right hilarious.

Hermione put the finishing touches on dinner just as she heard several pops outside near her front porch and went to answer the door. She was immediately swarmed by 5 small bodies all throwing themselves about her legs, letting out shrill cries of "Aunt 'Mione! We missed you!" And its several variations. Hermione smiled widely, doing her best to hug them all back simultaneously, before saying, "Well come on, then. Inside. Let me show you my new house."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Once dinner had been eaten, and dishes cleared, the group moved to the sitting room. Hermione had chosen her favorite wing back chair near the hearth. It was obvious that she spent a great deal of time in it, it's soft cream fabric warn, and the nearby floor lamp tilted to the perfect angle for reading. Ginny and Harry occupied the soft blush loveseat opposite her, baby Lily in Harry's lap, while Ron and Luna rested easily on the tan couch with a small Hugo between them, his head on his mother's side as he played with one of her new 'charm projects'. Rose, James and Albus all played a game of exploding snap on the hearth rug. Hermione looked at the scene in front of her fondly. She loved being surrounded by her family and the obvious love they all had for one another. She hoped that one day, she would sit comfortably next to her husband, a child of her own in her lap or resting on her shoulder. Her thoughts strayed to Severus as she realized that she had envisioned a pale, dark haired child and him by her side. She shook herself out of her reverie and addressed the room.

"So, remember what happened with the rehearsal accompanist?" She said.

"Oh, right! Whatever happened? Did they find a replacement for her?" Ginny asked, running her fingers through Lily's hair absently.

"Yes, they certainly did. You'll never guess who it is." She answered, a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Who is it? Someone we know?" Luna asked, her voice somewhat breathy as it always tended to be.

"Oh, I would say so, yes." Her smile broadened.

"I give up. Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Snape." She said.

"What?! Snape is your new pianist? What a small world!" Ginny said, sitting forward. "How did he look? Still terrifying and head to toe in black?"

"No, as a matter of fact, he wore a charcoal grey jumper and dark washed jeans. And he was anything but terrifying. Actually... Erm, well, I had a bit of a fit when I saw him-" she started.

"What did that blackheart do, 'Mione? I swear, if he did something I'll-" Ron started in.

"He... Well, he helped me. I lost it, fainted dead away, right there on stage, in front of everyone. He jumped up on the stage and held me. He talked me back, and then told Simon I needed a break. Then we sat down and... Just talked. It was...-" she said, leading off, slightly dazed.

"Now, we're getting somewhere. What did he say? How did he look?" Ginny asked, on the edge of her seat.

"He held my head in his lap, and kept telling me to open my eyes. He told me he was alive and well, because of me, then said 'show me those honey whiskey eyes.'" The girls both let out romantic sighs and sat back, eyes soft.

"We talked. He asked me how I've been, and after he called me out on my lie of being 'totally fine', of course, I talked. I told him basically everything; how bad it's been, how sick I was, how much better it's gotten."

"That's really good 'Mione. I'm glad he was so good to you today." Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulder as Lily crawled to the floor.

"What else did you talk about? Your face says there's more." Luna asked, a large smile crossing her face.

"He told me that I was the strongest person he's ever known, told me I was brilliant and talented, and that my emotional strength and connection with people is why it was all so hard on me. I told him I felt weak and vulnerable, but he said I was really strong to keep going and do my research and live my life after everything." Hermione's voice had taken on an almost dreamlike quality as she spoke.

"We can't be talking about the git, right now. There's no way he would say that stuff!" Ron said, his voice equal parts disbelieving and harsh.

"No, no. I could see it, darling. You remember how he used to look at her? Especially after the Department of Mysteries and Dolohov? He respected her all the more for just picking up and continuing on." Luna told her husband, running her hand along his knee. "Or how he acted after she was tortured by Bellatrix. He was livid, you remember?"

"Oh, yeah. He did seem kind of soft for you, 'Mione." Ginny added, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. "So what aren't you telling us?"

"Are you sure you can handle it, Gin?" Hermione teased. At her excited expression, Hermione's teasing folded.

"He lives next door." She told them all.

"No! Really?"

"What a small world."

"That's incredible!"

"Bollocks!?"

"Ronald!" Ginny shouted.

"Well, how should I feel about this?! Ay? He's always been a greasy git and treated us like rubbish, and now, here he is, after 10 years, hitting on her from just down the street? I'm telling you, 'Mione, that great bat wants to get in your knickers and nothing more. He sees how you've grown and the woman you are now, and wants a piece!" Ron ranted, pointing his finger menacingly at the group. "You all just watch. He'll butter her up and once he's gotten some, he'll be gone before you can say Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"God's, Ron! She's not some slag, looking to give it up to just anyone!" Ginny yelled, sending a small nonverbal stinging jinx at her brother from across the room. Ron winced, and rubbed his injured ear.

"Well, of course I know that. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. I don't want to see you move backward... I hated seeing you so ill before. I just... Do me a favor, and whatever you do, just don't let him take away your health. Don't turn back into the stranger again." Ron babbled, his eyes softening.

"I understand, Ron. But whatever happens, it'll be between me and Severus. And I don't want to go back to that either. For right now, I am my first priority." Hermione stated firmly.

"Well, then. I hope things work out for you, love." Harry said, lifting a glass in Hermione's direction. He smirked at her surprised face. "What? I happen to think you lot are perfect for each other."

"Seconded!" Ginny shouted, also raising a glass.

"I agree. You and he balance each other out. It's really rather obvious, now." Luna mused out loud. Ron just looked between his friends and his wife, shaking his head befuddled but resigned.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

As her friends-turned-family left, Hermione waved her wand lazily, once again tidying up and setting the house to rights, thinking and daydreaming.

 _I wonder what he's thinking. I think I could really be happy with him. I certainly feel much better than I used to. What if it's all fake and Ron's right for once? What if I'm just some conquest to him? On the other hand, what of I'm not? What if what we could have is real, and special, and... Everything? Could I be his everything?_

Hermione's brain was running mile a minute as she brushed her teeth and readied herself for bed. She loosely braided her hair and removed her clothes, laying down in just her cotton knickers, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, relaxing into the cool Egyptian cotton sheets.

 _Tomorrow. There's always tomorrow._ She thought.

That night, for the first time in 10 years, Hermione slept, deeply and peacefully, with not a nightmare in sight. The evenings dreams were full of lazy Sundays reading by the hearth together, chubby black-haired babies, and music; and as the scenes continuously changed, the one constant in all of them was Severus' presence by her side and an overwhelming feeling of safety and contentment.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke the next morning and stretched her limbs, feeling the muscles tighten before loosening languidly as she smiled up at her ceiling.

 _Gods, what a good sleep. If this is what I can look forward to with him nearby, I'll be right as rain before week's end._

She sat up slowly, letting her body adjust to the change in position. The scar on her chest protested slightly, tugging at her skin in askance. She scowled momentarily, before she reached into her bedside table, withdrawing a small jar. She carefully rubbed the healing salve into the wound, muttering a bit at the task, but also taking the time to note that they looked a bit better today. This had been a part of her morning rituals for years now. Somehow, the wounds inflicted on her body in Malfoy Manor had yet to fully heal. Hermione had been remiss in finding the exact cause of their seeming stasis. She knew it would be a curse of some dark origin, but had yet to find exactly what it was that caused the cuts to reopen on a daily basis. _Perhaps Severus will know? It's at least worth asking_ , she thought, before pulling her dressing gown on over her boy shorts and vest.

Hermione descended the stairs of her old farmhouse, entering the kitchen and starting the kettle to boil. She removed the eggs from the icebox and set about preparing her breakfast, very much zoned out to the mundane task, when a thought entered her mind. With the eggs all but forgotten for the moment, Hermione went to her messenger bag by the door and pulled out the tape Severus had made her the day before. She pulled open the doors to her entertainment center and popped it into the tape player, turning the volume up.

The speakers played the bulk of their conversation back to her ears, as she heard Severus ask her the true meaning of the song. She remembered singing it in her head, listening to the words and trying her hardest to listen deeper. After his opening chords started, her eyes widened. There was something new there, in the quality of her voice, some new perspective or hidden truth lying there, just beneath the surface.

Who are you now,  
Now that you're mine?  
Are you something more

Than you were before?  
Are you warmer in the rain,  
Are you stronger for my touch,  
Am I giving too little

By my lovin' you too much?

 _That's me? Oh wow. He really is talented. Perhaps I should have been taking lessons with him._

How is the view,  
Sunny and green?  
How do you compare it to

The views you've seen?

She closed her eyes, listening to the lyrics of a song she had heard and sung more times than she could count, as if hearing it for the very first time.

I know I am better, braver and surer too,  
But you are, you now  
Who are you now?  
Are you someone better for my love?

As she listened to the climax of the tune she opened her eyes to blurry vision, tears marring the surface of her honeyed gaze; she blinked rapidly to clear them. She had finally done it. That song could not have been more perfect.

As the kettle whistled from the hob in the kitchen, she ran to turn the burner off, before calling to her Little Owl (Hermione's owl- . ), Guinevere. She penned a short note, and sent the owl off. She quickly turned back to the hob and set about making breakfast.

She had just set the bacon in the cast iron skillet, when a knock came at her front door. A smile stole across her face before she glanced down and cringed, only now realizing that she hadn't even dressed yet.

 _Oh Gods! What's he to think of me inviting him over when I haven't even put on a brassiere yet! Merlin!_

She tied the sash of her dressing gown tightly and hurried to the door, pulling it open and stepping aside to let her guest in.

"Please, come in, Severus. Breakfast is nearly ready." She said, bustling back to the kitchen to finish up. Gods, but he looked delectable in another pair of dark washed jeans that hugged his bum perfectly, and a light grey, long sleeved cotton Henley. With a flick of her wrist, a cup of black tea poured itself and sat waiting at the head spot on the table.

"Black, right?" She asked absently, turning the meat over in the pan. Severus looked on, dumbfounded, his eyes slightly glazed.

"Pardon?" He asked. _She looks absolutely delicious. Surely, she didn't mean for me to see her so under-dressed, but those legs go on forever,_ he thought.

"You drink your tea black, correct?" She asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, I do. Why would you remember that?" He said, mostly to himself, finally taking a seat at her table.

"I'm a very observant person by nature and, well, it just always seemed to fit, you drinking tea black. I also remember that you love sweets, but are careful not to over indulge, and though you hate having sugar with your morning caffeine, but you always have two sugars in the evening." She told him, turning to the table, with platters of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and tomatoes, placing them carefully between the two set places.

"Remarkable. I never would have thought you saw me enough to notice all that."

"I noticed more than you could possibly know. Well? Eat up, before it gets cold." She told him, serving herself. He took a pancake and some bacon, carefully adding eggs to the side of his plate. He picked up his fork, before asking her the question that had been burning on the tip of his tongue since receiving her owl.

"Hermione, why have you invited me to breakfast? Not that I'm ungrateful, thank you by the way, but it was a bit out of the blue." He asked, looking up at her from beneath lowered lashes, doing his level best to ignore the fact that her perfect cleavage showed how free her breasts were at the moment.

"I had to tell you that you are a genius." She said. His confused expression pushed her on. "I listened to the tape. How did you get me to do that? It was... Beautiful. Perfect. I've been practicing for weeks, and in a matter of minutes, you made it flawless. How?" She asked.

"It was just you. I assure you I had very little to do with it. You tend to look at the mere surface of things and, when you were working on it, you stuck to the story. I merely helped you to look deeper, past the plot, past the lines, deeper and more out of context, so that you could find the connection you needed. It was quite simple, really." He told her.

"Well, simple or not, I needed to show my gratitude. Besides, I figured you may be a mite lonely over there. I know I've been lonely, living alone for all these years. Thought a bit of breakfast with a friend might do us both some good." She said, giving him another soft smile from the corner of her mouth.

"Well, thank you. It's been a long time since I have had someone else's cooking without paying at the end. It's delicious by the way."

"Thank you, Severus. I hope you know, you are always welcome here. If you ever need someone to talk to, or just someone to sit and read next to, my door is opened to you, and my wards will allow you entrance." She said, winking at him. He gave her back a flirtatious grin.

"Oh, I assure you, reading is much farther down on the list of things I would like to do with you." He said, his voice dropping nearly a full octave.

"Professor Snape! Are you flirting with me?" She said in mock outrage.

"Gods, I know it's been a while since I've done it, but if you have to ask, surely I'm doing it wrong." He said, his eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips. He covered her hand with his and pulled it to his face, kissing the back of her knuckles gently before placing it back on the table. Hermione blushed, the crimson rising from her chest up into her cheeks in a most appealing way, as she cast her gaze to the side, her smile impossible to smother.

"I think you did just fine." She said shyly. As Severus opened his mouth to speak, an obnoxious sound rang out from her living room. Hermione jumped up from the table to answer her mobile, saving Severus from hearing more about wishing 'your girlfriend was hot like me', whatever that meant.

"What!" Hermione snapped upon answering. Severus chuckled to himself as he listened to the one-sided conversation.

"No... I've just eaten breakfast. Yes, I'll be going to rehearsal soon... Oh yes, thanks by the way for that... Yes, scared me out of my wits... Do I have to? Darling, please. The guilt trip is so unnecessary and incredibly hurtful... Fine. But I don't have to be nice about it... Alright... Yes, actually, he's in my kitchen now..." Her voice got quieter, not that Severus had any trouble hearing her. His ears perked up as he tried to figure out who she was talking to and what they were saying about him.

"Draco, I don't think I need your help matchmaking... Maybe," she said with a giggle. Hermione Granger giggling. To Draco of all people. Interesting. "I suppose. How about Thursday night? We start late rehearsal Friday afternoons, so it should be fine... I'll ask him and let you know... Pervert. Yes, love you too." As she came back into the kitchen, Severus looked like the cat that got the cream.

"I'm guessing you heard all that?" She asked, guilt and shyness written on her face.

"Indeed." He said simply, his eyebrow raised.

"Draco would like to know if we would like to have dinner with him and Astoria on Thursday."

"I suppose that would be acceptable." He told her. She released a nervous breath before he continued. "Tell me, Miss Granger, are you in the habit of making dinner plans with a man when you are not, in fact, truly involved with him yet?" He asked. Her shoulders rose to her ears as she flinched at the question.

"Right, well... Erm, Draco seemed to think that we were, and he didn't really let me explain about-"

"Hermione, relax." He cut her off abruptly. She lifted her head to look him in the eye, only now seeing the mischief held there.

"You git! You were messing with me! That is just plain bad manners." She said, playfully hitting his shoulder. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit astride his lap. Hermione's breath caught in her chest.

"Though I have numerous questions about the conversation I overheard, I would first like to ask if you wouldn't mind having dinner with me tonight." He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I would love to." She said quietly, slightly dazed.

"Good. Then you are no longer in trouble for your faux pas." His smooth baritone told her, as he leaned in and placed the barest of kisses to her jaw. Her head fell back as his lips traced a line up to her ear, abruptly stopping and pulling back to ask, "and what the hell was that song?"

She laughed loudly at the change in pace.

"Yes, well, Draco has gained an interest in all things muggle since we became friends and he thought the song suited him to a t. He swiped my mobile a while back and managed to set it as his personal ringtone. I haven't had the heart to change it. Plus it always manages to put a smile on my face." She told him.

"How did you two become friends?" He asked. She took a deep breath and lay her head on his shoulder as his arms came around her back, holding her close.

"Actually, believe it or not, we met in therapy. He was in one of the support groups I was a part of. It's interesting that as different as we all thought we were, our problems were greatly the same. We were all just children, forced to grow up too quickly, fighting in a war that we shouldn't have had to be a part of. We were all just doing the best we could to survive in an imperfect world. We bonded, and slowly over time, started spending time with each other. He said it was his mission to teach me to dress properly and learn to fix my hair so it didn't resemble a rats nest quite so much. I told him it was my mission to teach him that muggle culture was interesting and worth preserving and to make sure he got the stick removed from up his arse. We're actually quite good friends. Sometimes he's the only one I find I can talk to about my nightmares. It helps actually, that he was there for some of them, you know?"

"I'm glad you two have managed to get close. It's good to have people to talk to with different views from yourself, sometimes. Gives a greater perspective on things." Severus' voice rumbled in his chest as his hands carefully roamed her back.

"You are nothing like I thought you would be." She mumbled absently, nuzzling into his _very defined_ pecs.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked, moving his head to place a gentle kiss to her head.

"Good. Most definitely good." She said dreamily. They stayed in that position far longer than they should have, and when Hermione's phone went off a second time, this time issuing the opening strains of the overture to Funny Girl, she jumped from his lap.

"Good Gods, woman! Must you nearly maim me in your haste to prepare for the day?" He said, his voice, though sharp, not showing a hint of malice. She gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I didn't realize the time. I have to get ready or I'll be late for rehearsal." She began clearing the table of their breakfast dishes, when he stopped her, shooing her towards the stairs.

"Go on. I'll take care of breakfast. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready." He began placing the platters in the sink as he filled it with hot water. Hermione looked on, her face holding equal parts amazement and disbelief.

"Three things. First, you do dishes? Second, you're going to wait for me? And thirdly... Where exactly have you been all my life?" She asked.

"First, of course I do dishes. I've lived on my own for quite some time, without the aid of house elves. Second, of course I am. Why go separately when we live next door to each other and are going to the same place. However, the longer you delay, the more likely we will both be late. And thirdly..." He looked away, slightly uncomfortable with the very sentimental Gryffindor mentality he was about to admit to. He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. "Well, thirdly, I've been waiting right here for you to finally be ready." he said quietly, looking deeply into her honeyed eyes.

She felt the blush steeling up her neck and a tear dropped from the corner of one eye as she looked on in utter beguilement. Her voice was quiet and hoarse when she finally spoke.

"Right. Well... Thank you... For waiting Severus." She turned slowly, heading up the stairs, leaving Severus with a dumbfounded expression on his face, unsure if she was referring to the second point, or the third in his rebuttal, when she called from her bedroom, "I won't be long." He could only wonder exactly which statement that referred to either, but he could hope...


	8. Chapter 8

As Severus pondered her exact intentions and began planning their somewhat impromptu date later in the evening, Hermione hurriedly prepared for rehearsal. She showered quickly, using a denuding spell in all those most important of places, taming her hair successfully with some sleak-easy and a well placed charm causing her hair to fall in soft waves to her waist before tying it back into a high pony. She made for certain that her body was smooth and sweet smelling, being sure to rub on her favorite jasmine and vanilla body butter all over. Dressing herself in a soft, flowy white skirt that tied around the waist, over her dance tights that finished just below her knee, and a very form fitting, all lace, open-backed leotard in a deep burgundy, she made sure she was comfortable. Hermione swiped her eyes with a thin wing of liner and a shimmering taupe shadow, before applying a simple glossy chapstick to her lips. With a swipe of mascara, and ballet flats, she was ready to venture back downstairs.

She gathered her script and score from her den, tossing them, along with her ever present water bottle, into her messenger bag, and turned to Severus. He froze, jaw dropped, eyeing her from feet to head, taking in the ethereal creature in front of him.

He shook his head dazedly, then asked, "Are we ready? Finally?" after a full minute of his open mouth staring, his voice somewhat gravelly while still trying, unconvincingly, to appear unaffected. Hermione's cheeks had gone pink around 30 seconds of his gaping stare. _Gods, his eyes are positively molten. So yummy... perhaps we skip rehearsal... or even skip dinner, and just head straight into bed... or the couch. That sounds better. Closer..._

She shook her head, clearing the worst of her lascivious thoughts, then took his offered hand to apparate from her front porch.

Of course the day wouldn't fly by, but drag on in the most uselessly enjoyable way possible. Upon their arrival at the theater, Simon told them Phillip, who was playing Nick, had food poisoning and would be unable to rehearse, and would Severus mind 'please being his stand in so they could run through a few scenes.' His face rapidly transformed from it's former soft, flirty smile into his most vicious 'professor' scowl. He had nearly snarled out a 'no' to the director, when Hermione placed a soft hand to his forearm, giving him a hopeful and expectant smile. His eyes, immediately softening, turned from her face to the director.

"I suppose I could." He said pleasantly enough. Little did they know at the time, they would be performing a scene that was to be similarly recreated that very evening... Minus the singing of course...

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"If I can't even tell when you're ordering roast beef and potatoes, how will I know when you're making advances?" She laughed._

 _"Oh believe me, you'll know. I'll be much more direct._

 _You- are woman, I am man._

 _You are smaller, so I can be taller than._

 _You are softer to the touch_

 _It's a feeling I like feeling very much"_

Over a dinner of chicken Parmesan he had prepared, he told her how well they fit together, how comfortable and right she felt in his arms. She looked down shyly at her plate, saying that dinner was impeccable, trying to not comment on how the sentiment made her melt into a pile of goo at his table in the dim, romantically lit dining room. He took up her hand, raising her eye level to his at the same time, as he continued.

 _"You are someone I admire_

 _Still our friendship leaves something to be desired_

 _Doesn't need more explanation than this:_

 _You are woman I am man. Let's kiss."_

He admired her? Him, Severus 'my-life-as-a-spy' Snape admired her and how she handled her mission in the war? Did a greater compliment exist? Surely she must be stuck in a dream state. Her cheeks were aflame as he kissed her open palm and crept his chair closer to her from the opposite side of the table.

"Hermione, you have such strength; you always have. And I doubt that anyone else, save Dumbledore, has ever been on the same wavelength intellectually as myself. You have been this strong, beautiful, brilliant woman for years, and for years I have thought of you. And wished I'd had the guts to come to you before it all happened. I have been wanting you..." He said before leaning over and landing his lips... On her shoulder as she shifted away timidly, overwhelmed by his words.

 _"Isn't this the height of nonchalance_

 _Furnishing a bed in restaurants_

 _Well, a bit of dinner never hurt,_

 _But guess who is gonna be dessert_

 _Do good girls do just what mama says, when Mama's not around_

 _It's a feeling... Oy vey what a feeling"_

 _"A bit of pate?"_

 _"Ahh, I drink it every day._

 _Should I do the things he wants me to?_

 _In this pickle what would Sadie do?_

 _In my soul I feel an inner lack._

 _Just suppose he wants his dinner back?_

 _Just some dried up toast in a sliver_

 _On the top a little chopped liver!"_

"I- I don't know what to say, Severus. I... I've always thought of you as well... I just... I feel so... Clumsy I suppose. I've never really done this. I feel... Overwhelmed and... Well, unknowledgeable for once." She admitted, flustered and blushing.

 _"How many girls become a sinner, while_

 _Waiting for a roast beef dinner? Oh_

 _Most girls slip in ordinary ways_

 _I got style I do it Bordelaise_

 _Well at least you think I'm special_

 _You ordered ala carte_

 _It's a feeling I like feeling very..._ "

They had moved to his den, soft music playing on a wizarding wireless in the background, as they cozied up to one another on the couch, wine glasses in hand. Of course, he knew she would be floundering and would help ease her into the conversation.

"So you aren't at all bothered that I've never really had a relationship before? Except with Ron that is, though I hardly think that counts. He's more my brother than anything... And it doesn't bother you?" She asked, incredulously.

"If it did, I would be a tremendous hypocrite. Hermione, I've never had one either. Lily was never really mine, other than as a friend. And after her, well I thought myself ruined for any other. That is, until you. Your 6th year, I think it was. One day I looked up as you were working in class, and the light seemed to stop just right on you. There was this light around your hair. There were a million highlights through it, and pieces of auburn. Your eyes were so bright and alive and full of fire. It was as if a switch had gone off in my head. You were no longer a child or young girl anymore. You were a young woman beginning to carve a place for yourself in the world. I tried to push it all aside, but I never wanted any other but you. This has all, so far, been the greatest coincidence of my life and I will be eternally grateful for it. Always."

 _"I feel the feeling down to my toes_

 _Now I feel that there's a fire here_

 _Try that once again, a little higher dear_

 _What a feast to go on such a pearl_

 _Would a convent take a Jewish girl?_ "

He had turned to her on the sofa, placing their glasses on his battered coffee table, then curved his body facing hers more. His right hand stroked from her left wrist and up her arm, wrapping around her neck and pulling her softly towards his mouth as his left hand raised her right to his lips, questing up to her earlobe. Her head fell back as the heat, this time not a shy blush, crept up her chest and neck, leaving her flushed with desire. Once his lips had reached her earlobe however, she did the least sexy thing she could have thought of, and snorted out a laugh. He pulled back abruptly at the noise, eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"I'm sorry, I'm dreadfully ticklish there... Just there though. The rest was... Well, wonderful." She finished breathlessly. He smiled rakishly and leaned in again slowly.

"Hermione..."

"Severus...?"

"Kiss me." He whispered a hairsbreadth away from her lips...

 _"Does it take more explanation than this?"_

 _"Oh there's some thrills and chills goin through me_

 _If I stop him now, will he sue me?"_

 _"You are woman"_

 _"You are man."_

 _"Let's..._ "

As they sat on the couch, all tangled limbs and stuttered breaths, Hermione's mind left her. She let herself go to this man; to the feel of his slightly callused hands traveling over her hips through the thin silky material of her simple spring green wrap dress. As his palms slowly ventured upward, grazing the side of her highly sensitized breast, she shivered. His lips moved from her mouth to trace the delicate line of her jaw, being careful to avoid her earlobes... Her head dropped back and a deep moan of approval forced its way from her chest.

Severus was just as hypnotized by the gentle, almost hesitant movements of Hermione's graceful hands. She had started with one on his neck and the other on his chest. The very instant he had kissed her more deeply, her grip on his chest had tightened, pulling him closer by the fabric of his deep blue-grey button up and the other hand had fisted the collar. His growl of endorsement was nearly her undoing and she rapidly moved her hands around his back, her blunt finger nails scoring his pale flesh through the material of his shirt before quickly pulling it up in the back to feel his heated skin against her hands. Once his mouth had moved further south, she had pulled her hands back forward, her goal to begin removing the obstacle between skin on skin contact. He wholeheartedly consented to the action and his hands had begun to reach for the tie on the side of her dress. She seemed to immediately snap out of her trance at that moment, placing her palms flat to his chest and applying pressure. Severus pulled back only to notice that they had somehow become horizontal on his sofa very quickly.

 _God's of this is what kissing does to us, just what will sex be like? This woman will be the death of me, but oh what a way to go..._

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said breathing heavily. "I seem to lose my head around you." He breathily supplied, leaning his forehead against hers, holding her hands in his pinned between their chests.

Her breath was still heaving, when she finally spoke, her voice almost dejected already; for what transgression, Severus had no clue.

"Severus, you deserve to know, and I'm sure you've probably figured it out by now anyway, but I... I haven't exactly... Healed since the war. I mean I have, but there are always these little reminders. Everywhere." She finished on a whisper, a tear slowly escaping her eye.

"I understand, Hermione. If you aren't ready for this, it's okay. When you are ready for me to be closer to you, I will be. And not a moment before." He told her seriously.

"No! It's not that..." she rushed to explain. "I have more than enough desire to... BE with you now, it's just... I wear glamours. Always. The only time I don't, is when I'm asleep in my bed, alone. Only doctors have seen my scars since the final battle, Severus. And it isn't that I don't trust you, I'm sure you have some as well, it's just... I..." Severus stopped her by placing his thumb over her lips and curling his other fingers gently under her jaw, raising her nervous eyes to his.

"And as I said, when you are ready, and not a moment before." He murmured, placing a chaste kiss to the tip of her slightly upturned nose. Another tear escaped as a sweet and grateful smile spread across her face while she looked up at him in wonderment.

"Thank you. That means more to me than you can ever know." He pulled her close to his chest, wrapping her in his arms as he rolled their bodies so they were snuggled on their sides.

They lay there for hours after, discussing their lives, their work and discoveries, their hobbies and interests. Severus was telling Hermione about how he had begun playing in a symphony orchestra and she asked the question that had been pushing at her mind for the longest time.

"How exactly did you become... Like this? You're so incredibly different than you were." She was running her fingers through the hair at his temples and nape alternately and kissing him every so often.

"Ah, that one is quite simple to answer. First thing I did was quit teaching. I needed a break; a fresh start, where I could be left alone to my own thoughts and not be forced to worry about the stupidity of the next generation of dunderheads at the school. After a while, I received some interesting offers of possible potions projects and continued working. When that was no longer enough, I found my way back in to music. It truly freed my soul back up. I now actually leave my house for more than just groceries and ingredients. I lunch with Lucius and Narcissa frequently, as well as Minerva and a few of my former colleagues. It seems that Voldemort dying and being finally destroyed had a bit of a chain reaction on my life. Without his torment and having to spy, I was free to leave Hogwarts. Without Hogwarts, I was free to research. Without all the stress, I ate more and ate well, I exercised, I found good, healthy hobbies, and found the good in some old friends. All in all, I would have to say that stress, and lack of proper sleep and nutrition do not agree with me, so the absence of those issues helped me to really change my life, for the better I think." His hands were roaming her back carefully, tickling the slightest bit as he told his simple story. He could tell she was getting tired. Her eyes hadn't opened past halfway in about an hour, and she kept snuggling deeper into him, not that he minded, though she should really get a proper rest in her bed. He sweetly roused her, kissing her neck and twirling her loose curls and said he would get her home and tucked into bed. At her slight protest, he rose from his position on the sofa, lifting her to his arms, turned his heal and apparating on the spot, and took her to her bedroom to lay her down. He waved his wand over her body, removing the dress and putting her in comfortable pajamas in one motion. He leaned down and kissed her temple before her lips. "Goodnight Hermione. I had an absolutely wonderful time this evening."

"And I can't wait to shag you." She said giggling with her eyes closed, her body was already relaxing into the soft mattress. "I loved tonight. Thank you, Severus." She said softly, before falling asleep, paying no attention to the soft melodic voice that said, "goodnight my love, my beautiful love, Hermione." As he backed out of the room, returning to his own house for sleep, his mind filled with thoughts of her.


	9. Chapter 9

MATURE CONTENT at the end of the chapter!

Hermione's life had done a 180. In the span of less than a week, she was happier, healthier and felt freer than she had in years. She had a boyfriend, though calling him that to his face was certainly a daunting task, and she could feel herself falling for him rapidly. She had woken in her bed slowly. Her thoughts raced.

 _I've kissed Severus Snape. Oh Gods! And it was bloody fantastic, too!_ She let out a girlish squeal of excitement. _But I know he wants to move closer. Hell, so do I... But how?_

She had never let anyone in like that. The thought of allowing someone else to see her secret shame was hard; just the idea of his reaction put her off the idea. She thought of his words from the night before. _When you're ready and not a moment before._ Slow. She could do slow no problem, but they were moving at warp speed.

Before she allowed herself to be swallowed by the anxiety and terror, she took a deep breath. _I need help. I need my girls. And Draco._ She mentally giggled. He had always been lumped in with the girls, ever since he had joined their little family, if for no other reason, then for his keen fashion sense and knowledge on the best gossip. She jumped from her bed, immediately regretting it, and hastily applied her healing balm to her scars, noting that they were significantly better than just the day before. Huh. That's certainly odd. She quickly sat at her desk and composed 3 letters. One for Ginny, one for Luna, and a third for Draco, requesting lunch that day and a fast reply. She gave Guinevere the letters and instructions, then focused on preparing for rehearsal. She showered and dressed in a simple blush pink lycra dress with creme lace overlay and her dance tights. Her hair was put in a perfectly messy ballerina bun on her crown, a light gold dusting to her eyelids, a swipe of mascara and a wine red lip stain and she swept down the stairs to her kitchen. She prepared a fast breakfast of an egg white omelet and a green smoothie to take with her. Once her omelet was gone, she sat sipping some tea, waiting for Severus to arrive. He knocked once before coming in, kissing her softly in greeting and joining her at her table for tea before they departed. Today's shirt was a deep forest green with long sleeves once again in the softest warn cotton she'd ever felt. His jeans, this time a faded light wash, continued to hug his backside in the most perfect way. They stood together on her front porch. He watched as she placed her usual wards and when she turned, his face was mere inches from her own.

"I feel I am remiss in my duties of telling you just how gorgeous you look today. Breathtaking." He brushed a stray curl behind her ear and drew his hand down her neck and shoulder, placing a deep but gentle kiss to her stained lips, being sure to lick her bottom lip just the slightest bit before pulling back, his eyes holding a slightly feral gleam. "Dinner tonight?"

"Yes," she said as the breath wooshed from her lungs. She cleared her throat at his amused expression. "Umm, actually, I'm having lunch today with Draco and the girls, so you'll be on your own. But I will see you back at the theater. Would you like to do dinner here or at your place?" By the end of her sentence she felt like she was back on solid ground.

"Let's do my place again. I have some things I'd like to show you. And if you'd like, we could work on My Man. I know you're still struggling with that one." He offered.

"That sounds lovely. Shall we be off then?" She said, putting her arms around his middle and snuggling in to his chest. With a quick nod, he turned his heal and she opened her eyes on the alley way near the theater entrance.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The moment they broke for lunch, Hermione pressed a quick but lingering kiss to Severus' lips before rushing from the theater. When she arrived at the cafe down the street, she saw that her entourage was already seated with drinks in front of the shop. They greeted each other with hugs and kisses to the cheek and she took her seat.

"Alright. Catch me up! Who's shagging who's wife?" Hermione said abruptly after ordering a salad and a raspberry tea.

"Actually, no adultery this week. It's been a bit slow, though there are rumors of embezzlement at The Witch's Hat, that new club in Diagon Alley, and suspect number one is Clairmont Defoe. Funny thing is, it's her sisters place, and she's already loaded." Draco supplied.

"Wow. Rich people are weird." Hermione muttered.

"You do realize that you are rich, right?" Ginny said, her eyes shining with mirth, a smirk on her face. "Actually, we all are."

"Some more than others." Draco said, condescendingly as he rubbed his nails on his lapel.

"I'll have you know, Draco, that I now have a higher net worth than you. All those residuals come to me. If there's one thing to benefit from my insanity and work ethic, it's not having to share the profits." She replied. Draco's face dropped.

"Aww. I love you 'Mione, but that actually kind of hurts. That was about the only thing I had going for me." The girls laughed.

"Oh, Drakey poo. You know you'll always have your looks!" Luna said.

"That's true. Your father is one hell of a silver fox, and the Gods know you've always been his spitting image." Ginny said.

"I'm trying not to be grossed out by that, so thank you, I suppose." Draco said with a shiver. "Right, now. I know you don't get long for lunch, so tell us why we're here, 'Mione."

Hermione took a deep breath and launched into her story. She told them everything; the song in rehearsal, ' _his voice is so deep. It's like liquid sex, I swear!'_ , his cooking dinner, ' _I've eaten at five star restaurants that weren't that good!_ ', His compliments, ' _he said he admired me, and that I had so much strength, and that other than Dumbledore, I'm the only one that's as smart as him!'_ , and his kisses, _'I swear his couch has a permanent wet spot from the kissing alone! The man is a god!'_. They looked on with rapt attention, and even Draco sighed romantically once or twice.

"And now the hard part. We are moving so quickly, and I love it! Don't get me wrong, I've never felt this... Right with someone before, but... I don't know how to do this. No one has seen me without my glamours before, unless they had a healing degree and worked for St Mungo's. I'm keeping myself on the edge of an anxiety attack constantly. I want him to see, but I keep getting hit by these debilitating attacks of nerves with just the thought of showing him." She finished with her face in her hands. Draco spoke first.

"Suck it up, Granger." It wasn't overly harsh in delivery, but the words cut her to the quick.

"Excuse me?!" She whipped her head to look at him, her eyes like daggers.

"I said, suck it up. That man has surely seen worse, I guarantee it. Hell, he's probably given and received much worse. He won't be put off by them, I promise you. Not to mention that I know they aren't healing properly and out of all the specialists you've been to, he would be the best man to ask. You need to suck it up. Stop pitying yourself, pull on your big girl knickers, or take them off, ladies choice, and just show him." Her jaw dropped, Hermione's face was showing a mix of flabbergasted and disbelief at his words.

"Honestly darling, he's right. It's not as though you can continue to see each other and never show him. And it would be ridiculous to put it off much longer. You both know you're headed for bed soon, very soon by the state of your knickers and his couch last night. What are you waiting for? Him to say he loves you? How can he truly love you for who you are if he hasn't truly seen you?" Ginny added.

"And what about you Luna?"

"I must agree with them, Hermione. Besides, your scars aren't nearly as bad as you think they are." She continued in her airy voice at Hermione's confused expression. "I can see through your glamours sometimes. Usually when your tired and they aren't as strong, but I promise you, it will all be fine. It isn't as though he'll leave you because of them." She said. Hermione looked at her phone. She had to leave or she would be late getting back. She pulled a few notes from her bag and rose from the outdoor table.

"Well, I'll think on it. No promises, but I know you're right. Thank you for coming today."

"Of course, love. We're always here for you." Draco said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Yes. Always happy to be at your disposal." Ginny added. Hermione blew kisses to her girlfriends across the table, picking up her bag and throwing it across her chest. "Now, go knock em dead! What song is next today?" She asked belatedly.

Hermione smirked. "Don't Rain on My Parade." She turned and walked down the street, hearing her friends' laughter behind her, determined to make some headway on her personal hang-ups that evening.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione's mind was a swarm of thoughts and questions. She could hardly see straight through the cacophony of voices going back and forth.

 _If he sees them, he'll be disgusted._

 _Surely he won't be. He seems to really like you._

 _And what? You think he wants to forget about his past by being forced to see angry red slices on his girlfriend all the time?_

 _Well, maybe he could fix them? Make them better?_

 _So what? You want to be his project now?_

Hermione stopped outside the theater, fingers grasping the door handle, and breathed deeply. She pushed all the voices into a little mental box to duel it out in private away from her busy day, and resolved that things would happen when they felt right. That's just how it will be. I'm not going to push either of us into a flashback. She pulled her shoulders back and put her chin up and walked in towards the stage, settling her bag on an empty chair.

"Ah! Miss Bryce. Let's begin! Severus?" Simon loudly called out. Hermione climbed the steps onto the stage, kissing Severus as she passed and took her spot in the center waiting for the music to start.

"Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly

I've simply got to

If someone takes a spill

It's me and not you

Who told you you're allowed

To rain on my parade

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it

But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection

Or freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

I gotta fly once

I gotta try once

Only can die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me, love

'Cause I'm a commer

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now

Get what I want, I know how

One roll for the whole show bang

One throw, that bell will go clang

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and bam

Hey, Mister Arnstein

Here I am

I'll march my band out

I will beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me, love

'Cause I'm a commer

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Nobody, no, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade"

Raucous applause sounded scattered throughout the audience. And Severus sat back on the piano bench, clapping loudly along with the crowd before bringing two fingers to his mouth and whistling emphatically. Hermione blushed a deep crimson and bowed, feeling slightly awkward with the admiration.

"I don't see any reason why we would need to run that twice. Act 2! Let's get the set out here and get ready for Sadie Sadie!"

Hermione moved to sit beside her boyfriend on the piano bench facing the opposite way. He placed his hand on her thigh and leaned in by her ear.

"You, my dear, are outrageously talented." He kissed just behind the shell of her ear before continuing. "I do believe I am the luckiest man in all of London to have snagged you." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "How was lunch with the girls?"

"And Draco." Hermione clarified.

"I know. I believe I said with 'the girls'. That boy has so much of his mother in him it isn't funny. Though, Lucius should have spent more time with him in his younger days, he basically is one of the girls. So? How was it? Any good gossip?" He wheedled, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing for sure. Possible embezzlement, but nothing definitive. Just needed to talk to them." She responded looking away.

"You'll show me when you're ready." He whispered softly into her ear. "That doesn't have to stop us from... Other things." He fairly growled.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered, a shiver raising up her spine.

"If you want to keep the glamours on, it won't stop my wanting you. And I do. Want. You." He said, separation each word with a kiss o her neck to emphasize just how deeply he felt his desire. She gulped audibly.

"Dinner. Tonight. No work, I'm sure I won't be able to concentrate on it, anyway." She rose from the bench fanning herself slightly as the crew finished act 2 set up. He chuckled low in his chest at her reaction and she glanced back at him over her shoulder, eyes smoldering. He swallowed thickly and adjusted himself. _Did these trousers shrink? Merlin, she's sexy._

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The moment Severus had dropped the wards on his house, they burst through the door, arms tangled around each other. His hands were cupping the back of her head and jaw, as she was did her level best to pull his jumper over his head while also wandlessly unbuttoning his trousers.

"Bedroom" she murmured, nipping at his bottom lip. He growled in reaction and impatiently pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist, his hands cupping her bottom. He climbed the stairs and turned down the corridor, finding his bedroom door by memory, kicking it closed once they were through. She slid down his body, rubbing in the most arousing way possible and continuing to her knees before him.

Her fingers set a fire in his veins everywhere they touched. She curled her fingers around the waistband of his trousers, lowering them to the floor at his feet as she held his gaze.

Her eyes were intense. It was as if by the mere suggestion that she keep her security blanket on, which had never entered her mind, she felt ready to attack him with her lust. It had been a trying day to get to this point. They had spent the last 4 hours exchanging heated glances full of promise of what was surely to come. As she helped him from his brown leather deck shoes, he hurriedly pulled his jumper from his torso. Once she had removed his socks, she raised her head, slowly taking him in.

His legs were muscular and well formed, with the lightest dusting of soft black hair. He wore heather grey boxer briefs slung low on his hips that came to just above his knees. Her eyes rose slightly more, admiring the obvious bulge that was already present. She smirked slightly, biting her lip in awe of his sheer size even with the confinement. _Sweet Circe! How the bloody hell will that fit?!_ Her gaze took in the sharp cut v above the elastic waist and the heavily defined musculature of his abs, appreciating the happy trail of soft hair leading up to his belly button and sparsely covering his chest. This man was a god. His pale skin gave the illusion of etched marble, as if he truly belonged in a museum or art gallery. She rose to stand in front of him, eyes glazed with want, as his hands slowly began to divest her of her clothes. His fingers tugged gently at the hemline of her dress, pulling it over her head. He crouched slightly in front of her, careful to not allow himself to look upon her until her tights were removed. As she stepped out of them, he settled back on his haunches slightly, and began his appraisal at her delicate feet. Her toes were painted the lightest blush, the skin tanned. Her calves were well defined and slim. Her thighs looked the perfect balance of soft and strong, which he had felt as they came up the stairs. Her hips were encased in the most sexy pair of blush lace knickers he'd ever seen and looked to already be about soaked through, as they allowed just the slightest bit of her cheeks to be seen. Her abs were cut. Not the six pack he had, though the muscles were certainly visible. Her arms and shoulders were also muscular, but not overly so. She looked healthy, her skin sun kissed and golden. He envied the matching blush lace balconette bra that was filled to bursting with her soft breasts, her dusky nipples barely visible through the sheer material. His mouth watered.

He reached up and pulled her hair from its confines and watched as the soft curls spilled over her shoulders and down her back. He swallowed.

"You are... The most delectable thing I have ever seen in my life." His voice was low pitched and gravelly.

She looked at him, confusion marring her features.

"Show me." She said. He quirked a brow in question.

"Drop the glamours." She whispered.

"I thought it might me easier for you if I kept them on this time." He said.

"Show me." She said, shaking her head slightly. With the wave of his hand and a whispered incantation, his skin changed. Silvery old scars and somewhat angry looking welts appeared. His chest was covered in overlapping and cris-crossing marks. He stood proudly, letting her look her fill and hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't see pity cloud her eyes.

"So strong. My warrior." She said, running her fingers over his chest reverently. His eyes closed and he exhaled a moan.

She shivered and backed up until she felt the mattress behind her knees. She raised her hand and curved a finger at him in a come hither motion as she sat back. He walked to her mindlessly.

"Off." She said simply. He struggled to pull off his pants and stepped between her knees.

"Fucking hell." He heard her say under her breath. He smirked just before he felt her fingers wrap around the base of his length. As her lips closed over the head of his aching cock, his mind went completely blank. His fingers were immediately tangled in her curls, holding her possessively without applying pressure.

"Jesus, fuck!" He gasped out as he felt her taking him into her throat. She didn't gag, she merely pulled back, running her tongue around his tip, before plunging down even farther. He knew he was a lot to handle, few had ever even really tried once they saw the size of his... Equipment. But if one thing could ever be said about Hermione Granger, it was that she was... Thorough. Her left hand trailed slightly over his sack, pulling gently, and he threw his head back on a guttural groan. He felt her lips pull back in a tiny smirk as she chuckled softly around him. The vibrations were nearly his undoing. With his fingers in her hair, he pulled her back.

"Stop. Fuck- stop. Gods, if you don't, I'm quite sure you will suck my very life force from my cock." His breath was gasping and erratic as he leaned over her, steadying himself on the edge of the bed. She snickered with a grin on her face. He retaliated with a growl as he pushed her back on the bed, running his tongue from the hollow of her throat down between her breasts and over her stomach. He kneeled on the floor and peeled her wet knickers off over her legs before throwing them absently over his shoulder. He pushed her knees apart and looked at her, his eyes ablaze, the now familiar feral grin on his face.

He lowered his mouth to her core. His tongue flicked out and drew slowly over her smooth pussy. He parted her lips with the tip of his nose as be inhaled her sweet and musky scent.

"You smell fantastic. I'll never have enough of you now." He moaned into her folds. He lowered his head and began to feast on her. His tongue circled her clit repeatedly, turning first in one direction, then the other, being sure to alternate pressure and technique. She was quickly losing her head, drowning in a sea of overwhelming desire. She was certain that by now her juices would be dripping onto his bed if he weren't currently lapping them up greedily. He moved lower and pushed his tongue into her wet opening, the muscles clenching around him as she dripped even more onto his palate. Her back arched sharply and she gave a high pitched whine in response. Her muscles began to pulse slightly. His tongue moved back up to her clit and he pushed two of his fingers deep into her, curling them forward and pushing against the soft and slightly spongy tissue of her g spot. Her hands fisted his black silk sheets and she gave a keening cry followed by a wail of completion as she expelled her release onto his face, chest and shoulders. Her body spasmed and shook with the power of her climax.

Severus licked her until her body stopped shivering and stood and pulled her ankles up to his shoulders. His eyes were deep coal black pools as he looked to her in askance.

"Fuck me, Severus." She answered.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure that if you don't fuck me in the next 5 seconds, that I will utilize every dark curse that has ever been created to punish you for not doing so. Give me your cock, Severus. I need you." She moaned out. He stepped closer to her before replying.

"That has to be the absolute sexiest threat I believe I have ever been on the receiving end of."

"Severus!" She cried, just before he pushed forward, sheathing himself to the hilt inside her.

"Merlin's balls. You are so Gods damned tight, woman." He halted all movements, catching his breath and letting her adjust to his size.

"And you are fucking huge." She told him, her voice already becoming hoarse.

Her hips rose to meet his and she arched her back trying to get him to move. He took the hint and began to slowly and methodically push and pull himself, doing his damnedest to keep from going off like a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product. He lowered himself to her, her knees how pushing into her torso, as he pumped into her. His movements were still slow, measured. Hermione didn't want slow and measured. It had been years since she had been with anyone, and she didn't think she had ever been with someone who had made her feel this good before.

"Severus. Fuck me. Fuck me, hard!" She sounded breathy and nearly gone to her pleasure. Had he been in possession of all of his faculties, he would have taken the moment to be pleased with himself, but as things stood, he needed it just as badly as she did.

He quickened his pace, being sure to push just a bit harder at the end of each thrust, pushing the head of his rock hardness into her cervix, giving her the perfect balance of pleasure-pain.

He could feel the fluttering around his erection and the tightening of his balls and knew that he wouldn't last too much longer. She was moaning so loudly that he had to be grateful for their lack of neighbors. Surely they would think he was torturing the poor girl with the amount of expletives and shrill cries she was letting out. He abruptly pulled out of her and flipped her to her hands and knees on the edge of the bed. He put a hand between her shoulder blades and pressed her face down in the mattress. Once he had lined himself up, he entered her in one smooth motion.

"FUCK! Fuck. Fuck. Shit! That's so good, Sev." She cried out.

With a drawn out "Oooooooh fuck yes." He began pistoning into her at a rapid pace. His left hand held tight to her hip and his right wrapped around her silky curls pulling back just enough to lift her head.

"You are bloody fantastic, Hermione. So fucking tight and so wet for me." He said, his hips now slamming into her almost aggressively.

"Sev- Er- Us! Yes- oh god- More- More- More! Give- Me- every- thing!" She yelled, her words broken by his thrusts. "Make- Me- Cum!" His hand released her hair and he lowered to lie flush with her back, his hand curving around her to flick her clit hard. His thrusts were short and deep, pressing into her cervix and g spot on every stroke.

She immediately began convulsing around him, her high pitched scream of completion enough to shatter the last of his stamina. He shouted, a guttural noise somehow resembling her name. As she squirted her release onto his sheets and thighs, he pumped his seed deep within her, drawing out every last tremor from the both of them. She collapsed on to the bed with him slightly on her back and to her side. Severus panted as he waited for his vision to clear. He opened his eyes to see her face turned towards his, her eyes shut tight, a look of the most exquisite pain on her face.

"It has... Never been like that for me. Gods you are bloody fucking amazing, witch." He breathed out. His own voice now as hoarse as hers.

"I hope you don't have plans tomorrow morning, because I plan to do that as many times as humanly possible between now and... Forever." She mumbled into the rumpled sheets, eyes still shut tight, her breath finally slowing. He chuckled, brushing her sweaty hair back from her face and kissing her nose.

"We still have work tomorrow morning. Though I daresay we will do well to repeat this as much as we can afterwards." He said. She groaned.

"Let's sleep for now. You'll need your rest to keep up with me. Now that I know what to expect from you, expect it to last far... Far longer in the future." He growled, placing kisses to her shoulder and neck. At her noncommittal grunt, he carefully picked her up and placed her properly in the bed, pulling the duvet up to her shoulder and settled next to her. She immediately snuggled into his chest and wrapped a hand around his middle.

"Mmm. Thank you, Severus." She sounded half asleep already.

"For what?" He wasn't far off either.

"First, for the best shag I've ever had." She took his harsh exhale as an exhausted laugh. "And second, for helping to keep the nightmares away." She finished, already falling deeply into the darkness of dreams.

"I'll always be here for that." He whispered in reply, turning into her soft body and following her into sleep.

A/N

Soooo how'd we like the first lemon? I do enjoy a nice, tart lemon every now and then...

Let me know what you guys thought of it, and if there's anything you would like to be seeing from this story!

Link for the Glee version:

watch?v=W0ULgXjo4Yo

Link for the Streisand version:

watch?v=qbs3aAxha70


	10. Chapter 10

After a brief nap, Hermione had awoken to something hard pressing into her lower back as she lay cocooned in Severus' arms. She slowly arched her back in a stretch as she woke, pushing herself further against his hardening member, thus setting off a more slow and drawn out 'round 2', after which, they slept. They slept so well, in fact, that when Hermione rolled over slightly the next morning , she abruptly turned to check the clock on a bedside table to find that they were running very behind and had approximately 20 minutes to arrive at rehearsal.

"Merlin's hairy balls!" She shouted, trying to extricate herself from her most comfortable resting place on Severus' chest. When his arms merely tightened in an attempt to keep her close, she slapped his chest and shouted, "Sev, wake the bloody hell up! We're late!" To which his eyes immediately snapped open, checking the clock.

"FUCK! Hermione, we're late!" She nearly laughed, but found herself far too flustered, as she jumped up from the bed, cringing a bit at the pull of her scars. She wouldn't be able to deal with them until she was back at her house down the street, so she quickly gathered her clothes.

"Are you alright?" He asked at the look of pain on her face.

"It's nothing. Just, I need my balm and it's at home so..." She tried to get away. She should have known better than to think he wouldn't see through her brush off.

"What balm? Tell me what's going on." He said, arms crossed on his chest, his stature completely incongruent with his nudity. Hermione released a breath and decided to quickly tell him. _Hell, if I do it now, no time for it to be a big deal, right?_ She thought.

Looking away at the foot of the bed she said, "It's nothing serious. Just... Well my scars haven't healed. I have to put a healing balm on every morning."

"It's been 10 years, Hermione?! They haven't healed? No bloody wonder you don't show anyone! Have you-" she abruptly cut off the impending tirade.

"Yes, I've been checked out, I've seen all the curse breakers, all the specialists, I've done endless research. No one can figure it out. Though, oddly enough, they've gotten a bit better the past few days." She mumbled absentmindedly. "Look, we haven't the time right now, love, and I need to get back to my house. I'll be ready soon, alright? We can talk about it later." He nodded his head once resolutely before saying, "Promise?" His eyes bored into her.

"Promise." She said.

"Right, well... Go get yourself ready, I'll bring breakfast for us to eat once we get there. I'll be over shortly." He kissed her lips, then just stopped and took a small step back and smiled at her like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" She asked.

"Love. You called me love." He whispered. "No one's ever done that before." She almost hadn't heard the admission. Her cheeks went bright red and she smiled at the floor again, shyly.

"It's just a phrase... A term of endearment. It would be far too soon for something like that..." She mumbled, embarrassed at her slip. "I'll see you soon." She said quickly, before apparating immediately from where she stood.

When she arrived in her bedroom, she dropped her armful of clothes and pulled her balm from the bedside table and removed her glamours. She stared in awe at them. Where just yesterday they had still looked almost fresh, today they were a dark red as though they had happened perhaps a number of months ago. Still not where they should be, but far improved from the almost gaping, angry red and opened wounds they had been just a week prior. _Hmm curiouser and curiouser._ She rubbed in the balm, recast her glamours, and took the fastest shower of her life, merely casting a freshening charm to her hair, which was left to flow freely with the top half pulled back in a braid. She threw on an old favorite summer sun dress in white covered in sunflowers, which fitted closely in the bodice and flowed loosely in the skirt. She put on her dance tights once again, and picked a pair of nude suede wedge heels with ankle straps and gold buckles. Her makeup was minimal, just some mascara, blush and chapstick again, before rushing down to meet Severus as he arrived at her door.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

They had spent the next 2 weeks very similarly. Every night would be spent eating dinner together, followed by either reading near the warm hearth in his den, dancing to soft music on the wireless, or more amorous activities. Severus had nearly drooled the first time she conjured a pair of reading glasses that sat at the end of her nose.

 _"What? All those old books have very small writing. My eyes have aged rapidly and I need them to read." She defended._

 _"Darling, this face is not an expression I make when I'm tempted to poke fun. This is my face when I'm nearly coming in my trousers because you look beyond sexy with them on." He growled at her. Her face spoke of her shock._

 _"Truly, Hermione. Like the sexiest librarian I've ever seen." And with a predatory growl, he advanced on her. Apparently, reading would be second to something else for the time being..._

They spoke of anything and everything. Their favorite books, music, movies. She had been shocked to learn that he loved James Bond movies as well as the original Star Wars and all the old classics from his teen years; The Godfather, Alien, Jaws, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, and the Exorcist. She had confessed to a love of 1960's films. She adored Audrey Hepburn movies like Roman Holiday and Breakfast at Tiffany's. She told him she loved yellow daffodils, gardenias and forget-me-nots. She was comforted by remembering all the summers spent tending the sweet smelling buds with her mother in their garden growing up.

Hermione had been noticing her scars gradually improving day by day. She had no clue what to think of it. She'd told Severus about it off hand, and they had spent time theorizing the possibility of what the curse had been. Perhaps it had been set to stop healing for ten years and the spell had finally broken. They were now a pale pink and looked to be aged about a year, but still she didn't show him. It wasn't even that she hated the way they looked anymore. It had become one of her triggers, waiting in the wings to push her into a fit at the mere thought of his baring witness to the products of her torture. She felt mentally strong and healthy for the first time since before the war and she wasn't about to give that up.

The early evening was spent, as usual, with Severus, though this time they were actually working, before they would be meeting Draco and Astoria again for dinner.

"I understand that you're still unhappy with this song, but really. You must calm yourself. The execution is nearly flawless, and if it's not perfect, it'll be the only song in the show that isn't. You mustn't put so much pressure on yourself." He tried to tell her.

She was getting so frustrated. It had been months that she had spent, trying to figure out just what she had been missing with no luck. She'd spent hours researching, practicing and training with no results. It was always the same; flawless execution, but no real, tangible feeling in it.

"I just... It's the most important song. At least, it is to me. It's the one that always makes me cry when I hear it. It's real and... raw. I would hate myself if I delivered a perfect show, but... Failed anyway." She tapered off to a whisper as a single tear marred her face.

"Is that the problem? You feel like you're failing because of this one song? Darling, understand how hard this entire show is. All these songs have been known to be showstoppers, to bring the house down. You are perfect on all of them. There's nothing wrong with having one spot that you didn't overwhelm the audience on." He tried to explain, taking her hand in his and tracing the back. She huffed. He knew she wouldn't accept any less than complete perfection, so he did the only thing he could.

"Alright. What is she singing about?" He gently prodded. Her eyes closed.

"Her man. She feels like nothing, like she's insignificant without him, but when he's there, everything is good and right. But she's confused because they just aren't right together. They're apart and she can't handle being with him or without him, and she knows she'll always be his in her heart, no matter what anyone else thinks. She'll always come back to him."

"Hermione, have you ever been in love? An all consuming, overpowering, overshadowing, shattering, eye-opening feeling of rightness with someone? That with them, life is so must better, brighter; but without them, you just feel lost and undeserving? Have you ever had that?" He asked gently, his fingers still tracing her hands and running up her arms.

"I... I- yes? No? I don't know? How is that feeling possible? It's illogical and silly." She said, opening her eyes, still feeling flustered and confused. "Have you felt that way before?"

"Yes. I have. And I can tell you it is completely without logic. But that's love. Love has no logic, love does not make sense, it has no basis in facts or statistics or even time tables. Love is messy, and rough, and... raw. That's why the song sounds that way. That's why it always makes you feel that way when you hear it. In my humble opinion, this song is one of the greatest and also most tragic love songs ever written. But it is also impossible to sing if you don't know that feeling. It's ok to not know, Hermione. It's still gorgeous when you do it. It's just something that will take time for you." He tried to tell her gently. "It is not a failure." He told her, lifting her chin with his finger and looking deeply into her golden brown eyes. She angrily swiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

"It still certainly feels like it. I'll just have to keep working on it. Thank you for trying." She gave him a soft smile. "But we need to get ready for dinner. They'll be expecting us soon."

"Right you are. I'll be over shortly to collect you." He pushed her hair back from her face and placed a gentle and passionate kiss to her lips before releasing her. He smiled again and turned from the room, her mind, as usual, a jumble of thoughts.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Dinner with the younger Malfoy's had been lovely. They had met at Gilded, a new five star restaurant in Diagon Alley. Draco had found far too much enjoyment in reciting embarrassing old stories of his godfather from his childhood, which Severus merely rebutted with embarrassing stories of his own. Astoria had smiled and laughed with them all and had regaled them with comparisons of father and son, showing just how strong certain Malfoy genes were.

"I swear, Scorpius gets it all from you! Your father's not much help either, always putting ideas in his head. Last week I saw him from the window in our master bedroom on his broom. He must have been at least a few stories in the air. The boy's only 6!" Astoria said.

"Well, perhaps he'll be the one to beat the Potter genes and we can bring the cup back to Slytherin house, eh Uncle Sev?" Draco said, giving the older man a wink. "Got to start practicing now. I hear James is already flying too."

"I seem to recall another young blonde boy who enjoyed diving as close to the ground as fast as possible on his broom at a similar age, much to his mother's horror." Severus said conspiratorially.

As dinner had wound down and coffee had been served, the conversation had turned to Hermione's work.

"So, love, any new projects going on yet?" Draco asked, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder and pulling her to rest against his chest.

"No. Nothing for now. This show is taking up just about all my time and energy. It's funny, I'll be glad when it's over, but I hope it never ends." Hermione giggled. Severus pulled her close in a similar move to Draco, and Hermione let her left hand rest on his thigh lightly.

"How's the song from hell? Have you beaten it yet?" He asked.

"No. It's so frustrating. I'll get it one of these days, but it's just eluding me." She shook her head.

"Well, from what I hear, the show will run forever, as long as they have you. I wouldn't worry too much on one song that I'm sure is wonderful already." Draco said with kind eyes. "Oh, by the way, mother and father wanted me to tell you they send their regards and that they already have their tickets for opening night."

"Lovely, Draco. Just what she needs, more pressure." Severus said.

"Sorry. They're actually quite looking forward to it. They have box seats. They always catch the opening nights. Though, this time mother did ask me if it really was you in the show. When I told her yes and asked why she wanted to know, she said that you're the talk of the town. She said that everyone has been saying how incredible you are and that the show will be a huge hit. You have nothing to worry about." Draco tried to console her.

"Well, I certainly think she'll be amazing, but it is getting a bit late and we should be heading home. It's been good to see you again Draco." Severus said, rising from the table and shaking Draco's hand and pulling him into the half-hug men do. "Astoria, it's been lovely as always." He said kissing her knuckles, then turning and putting a light wrap around Hermione's shoulders and placing a hand in the small of her back.

They finished saying their goodbyes and walked to the apparation point slowly. Hermione's head rested on Severus' arm as they walked. She stifled a yawn as they approached their destination.

"Tired, love?" Severus whispered into her hair before kissing her head and resting his cheek there.

"Exhausted. You wore me out last night." She said with a giggle. "And the few hours sleep we did get just isn't cutting it, I suppose. Perhaps we should head to our own houses tonight." She said, sounding like she hated the idea.

"I know I would love to sleep wrapped around you, but if you're in my bed, sleeping won't exactly be high on the priority list." He said, wolfishly. They reached the point and he put his arms around her waist and spun them to Hermione's porch.

The summer breeze was slowly rolling through, bringing with it the flowery scents from Hermione's front garden. Smells of freshly mown grass and rich earth were nearly intoxicating as Severus bent down to capture her lips. They held each other close, arms squeezing tight, hands mussing hair, until Hermione pulled back with a jaw cracking yawn once again.

"To bed with you, Love. I'll see you in the morning. I'd like to take you out for breakfast. We can have a lazy morning." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her nose. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus." She said softly, entering her house and slowly making her way to bed.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The summer winds were blowing through his open bedroom windows. He loved the feeling of moving air after so long spent in the dungeons. The smells and sounds of nature calmed him. Severus had only been asleep a short while, when it happened. He bolted upright in his bed at the sound. His breath coming fast in his chest, he looked around his room searching for the reason of his rousing. Seeing nothing out of place, he strained his ears for something abnormal. He waited, and just when he thought it must have been nothing and was resigned to sleep, it came again.

A guttural scream tore through the night, the sound earth shattering and heartsick. It sounded a bit far off, but it carried on the wind and forced him from his bed. He would know that voice anywhere. With a wave of his wand, he was dressed. He turned on heel and landed in her living room. The screams grew louder and more anguished as he raced up the stairs and to her bedroom door. He threw it open and came to where she lay, thrashing on the bed in the throes of what, he assumed, was another one of her nightmares.

Gathering her to his chest, he tucked her into his arms, being careful to hold her arms down to keep the both of them from injury, he tried to wake her.

"Hermione, love wake up. It's alright, love. It's just a dream." Her shrieks and cries died down to whimpers that broke his heart nearly as much as the screams had, but she still slept.

"Please! Please, don't! Severus! You can't die! Just hold on!" She cried out. His heart dropped and he felt a tear escape from beneath his lashes.

"Gods, no! I won't fail you! You have to know-" she broke off and began sobbing again in earnest. He tried to wake her again.

"Hermione, wake up!"

"I love you! You can't leave me before I've told you! You can't die!" She sobbed and tried to strike out. Severus shook her.

"Miss Granger! Do wake up!" He shouted in his old 'professor voice', the words cracking just the slightest bit. She stopped abruptly, her body now relaxing into him as her tears continued and her eyes looked into his.

"It was just a dream, love. I'm here. I'm alright. It's ok." He murmured into her hair, gathering her more comfortably in his lap. He rocked the two of them back and forth on the bed until her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I had the window open and I forgot to cast a silencing charm" she whispered into his chest.

"Don't apologize. It's ok. I'm here. Feeling better?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"Yes." She said, climbing from his lap to lay down in her bed. He leaned over and kissed her gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, when something caught his eye. He looked down and saw the scars on her chest. The large one in the center he knew was from Dolohov in the Department of Mysteries, the smaller ones that symmetrically lined her ribs and collar bone, he didn't recognize. They all appeared to be mostly healed, though it was obvious that they hadn't started to until recently. They looked to be just about a year gone, rather than the ten they should have.

He noticed her overwhelmed and anxiety ridden expression and knew that she'd seen his line of sight. He leaned down close to her chest and made eye contact.

"So this is what you've been hiding? All these little scratches?" He asked.

"They're hideous. I'm hideous." She said, her voice anguished, turning her face away as new tears began. Then she felt it. His warm breath caressing her skin just before he placed his lips on the large scar running down her sternum. She was shocked by not only his actions, but by a burst of Magic coming from the old wounds. They both jumped slightly. Severus shook his head to clear it, his face slightly confused for a moment, before looking back up at her. The confusion worsened.

"Well, erm... You need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He said awkwardly and went to leave the room.

"Severus... Thank you." She said. Her voice was small and unsure. He turned around and looked at her, the confusion lessened but still present.

"Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." He said, not unkindly, but slightly lacking the warmth she had come to expect from him. She gave a small smile that, for the first time since she'd seen him again in the theater, didn't reach her eyes.

As he left her house, shutting the front door a bit harder than needed, she shook her head and cried.

 _Just what I needed. Another Severus nightmare about being a failure, followed by I'm sure he now wants nothing to do with me because of these ruddy scars._

Down the street, Severus seemed to come out of a trance. He remembered seeing the scars and then being confused, not revolted or disgusted, but something... It was a feeling he couldn't quite identify, but he was certain that the emotion was distinctly not his. _I was going to tell her I love her..._


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Hermione woke alone. It was the first time since they had started sleeping together and she found herself reaching out for his comforting warmth, only to feel bereft and hollow. In a flash, the evenings events came back as a rush of sudden emotions. She had been content, then scared, then heartbroken, before feeling terror and finally anguish and emptiness. He had left. He had seen the scars, then left. She mentally tried to calm herself. It was a big thing to take in, and Hermione's behavior hadn't helped to lessen the suspense on seeing her scars. He merely needed time to process everything. _Yeah, that's it_.

But when an hour had gone by without word from Severus, she began to doubt. She decided to take a long bath, thinking that perhaps he would show up and join her, to no avail. She had cleaned her kitchen top to bottom, organized her entire book collection, tidied up in the lab and cataloged a list of all her ingredients, and still she remained alone in the house.

Hermione couldn't stop remembering all the good times they had had. It had only been about a month that they were together, but she had lived so much more in that one month than she had in the last 10 years without him. She remembered bringing him to dinner with her friends and how accepting they had all been. He had laughed with them, joked, he had outright bragged about how talented she was and how her performances took his breath away. Ginny and Luna had swooned. Hell, Hermione had swooned.

As the hours drew in to late afternoon, Hermione realized that not only had he stood her up for their morning plans, but she had to leave for their late rehearsal without him. She was torn between worry and gut deep sorrow.

 _Give him a chance to explain. He was probably busy with some last minute things and didn't have time to let me know. No sense in being upset by it._ She told herself.

But when she arrived for rehearsal and he was already there, looking cool and casual as usual, she felt herself nearly give in to the melancholy mood creeping its way over her day like a dark shadowy rain cloud. His eyes scanned over her vaguely, showing a small amount of disgusted indifference, before continuing to glance around the room, awaiting further direction.

Rehearsal hadn't seen her best performance. It wasn't helpful that the bulk of what they were doing was fine tuning staging and scene changes. Simon told everyone that the full orchestra would be arriving the next week, which left Hermione with only 3 more days before Severus was no longer needed. Three more days and she may not see him again. She approached him when Simon had dismissed them for the night. As he gathered his sheet music, she pulled her messenger bag across her chest and tried to address the elephant in the room.

"So, have you decided to be done with me? You saw the scars and now you can't bring yourself to even look at me anymore?" Her voice sounded to be on the edge of tears. He raised his head and shook it as if coming out of a fog.

"Not at all, love. I'm sorry for how I've acted. I don't know what came over me, but I feel most odd. It's like someone is inside my head telling me to be the exact opposite of how I want to be with you." His face blatantly displayed his confusion. "I tried to come to you this morning, but something kept holding me back. I think it has something to do with the curse."

"Severus don't lie to me. I know how they look. I know I'm repulsive and I don't much care for hearing you lie to me about it. You're disgusted by me. Just be a man and admit it and we can both move on." She said, turning abruptly and walking quickly towards the exit.

Severus jumped from the piano bench, picking up his bag haphazardly as papers fell out. He left them there, uncaring, as he rushed after her. As short as her legs were, she had beaten him to the apparation point. He was certain that her house would be heavily warded against him, should he attempt to gain access, so he spun in place and arrived on his own porch. He went over everything that had happened since he had seen the marks. Every odd detail stood out sharply; from the zap of magic on his lips, to his confusion, to the voice in his head controlling his actions and words. He was positive that he was not responsible for his behaviors, but whether she was being influenced by the curse or not, he knew she wouldn't be willing to accept his excuse.

 _As well she shouldn't. I was a right git to her. After all she's been through and everything we've done together, she should, by all rights, just toss me out on my arse_.

He spent the first hour at his home mentally scolding himself, before something started creeping around at the corners of his mind. The merest hints of information that he vaguely recalled of a curse from an obscure book that he remembered reading ages ago. He knew it was his answer, but for the life of him, he could not think of what the book was, nor the name of the curse.

As Severus began pouring over the most ambiguous and arcane books of his collection, Hermione decided to throw herself a pity party. She threw on her most comfortable sweat pants that had long ago faded from a dark heather grey to almost white, and a thin light pink vest of the softest warn out cotton she owned. She settled on her couch with a pint of chocolate brownie ice cream and put one of her favorite movies on the telly. Her fireplace went green and she ignored it. She wasn't particularly feeling like having company. But after 3 more attempts, she knew they would be coming through any moment.

Just as Vivienne accidentally tossed a snail across the restaurant in Pretty Woman, her fireplace bloomed green for the fifth time and Ginny, Luna and Draco entered her living room.

"Oh, bugger." Ginny said softly.

"What's happened, love?" Luna said, gently taking the spot next to her on the sofa and tucking her legs underneath her. Hermione turned her face up to look at her friends, tears brimming but being held back. Draco sat next to her and pulled the ice cream from her hand.

"'Mione. This is no way to behave. What has my godfather done and how can we fix it? You'll do no one any good ballooning up a size or three by eating all this sugar." He told her mock sternly.

"He's revolted by me." She fairly whispered, one single tear falling from her lashes. "I had a nightmare last night. He heard me and came over to help and calm me down, then he saw them."

"It can't be all that bad. What happened." Ginny asked, sitting on Hermione's coffee table directly in front of her.

"He pretty much bolted. We were supposed to spend the morning together before our late rehearsal, but he never showed. He ignored me the whole day at work and when I asked him about it, he just started spouting this nonsense about how he was so sorry, but that there was this voice in his head telling him to be an arse. He actually tried to blame it on the curse." By the end, she was sobbing into Draco's chest grabbing big handfuls of his tailored Armani shirt. He ran his hand over her arm, trying to calm her, as he looked to his other female companions.

"Perhaps it wasn't nonsense." Luna said lazily. She looked off into space before continuing.

"We know your scars are cursed somehow, as they haven't healed, but as you and he started to grow closer, they got better. But maybe now he's seen them, the curse really is making him act differently?"

"Actually, yeah. That really makes sense. It sounds vaguely familiar to me, but I've no idea. It really could be true, love. Don't start hating him yet." Ginny said. Hermione sniffled indelicately before reclaiming her ice cream.

"Well, just the same, I'd like to enjoy the rest of my pity party." She snuggled deeper into the couch.

"Would you like some company?" Ginny asked.

"As long as you'll be supportive of my wallowing, then yes. Otherwise, I'd like to be alone." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm in. I bloody love this movie! And we're almost to my favorite part!" Draco said. Ginny turned to face him in disbelief.

"You not only know what movie this is, you like it?"

"Yes, miss priss, I do. I love it when they go shopping and she goes back to the first place and rubs it in. Bloody brilliant." He said smugly.

"Well, if you're staying, go get more ice cream from the ice box. Mine is almost gone." Hermione said with a small shy smile on her face.

Once Ginny had returned from the kitchen with a pint for each of them and a comically large bowl of popcorn, they all settled in and watched the rest of the movie.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The next three days were torture. Hermione went through fazes of deep depression when he was rude or ignoring her, but every time he seemed to snap out of it and tried to apologize, it was as if something came over her and made her lash out at him. She had stopped sleeping almost completely, her nightmares coming back with a vengeance, her scars had started to regress as well, and judging by the bags under his eyes, Severus wasn't fairing much better. The last day was the worst.

It was a full run through of the show. Hermione was managing well with costume changes and hitting the proper marks on set, Severus was playing remarkably well. Both of their eyes would light up when she was singing, but the moment the song ended, the brightness would pass and give way to despair. At the end of rehearsal Simon assembled the company to say a few words.

"Well all, it has been a lot of work to get here. I do believe we have a hit on our hands, but only time will tell. Tomorrow we begin the process of pre-show rituals. Full costumes, full show, full orchestra. We'll be doing 2 straight runs of the show each day and we'll fine tune anything that needs work. In just 2 more weeks, we open. I know you'll all do me proud. I'd like us all to give a big round of applause to our rehearsal pianist mister Severus Snape for being such a big help in our time of need. He was most gracious to help us out at the last minute and we wouldn't be ready to continue at the rate we are if he hadn't come along." Everyone clapped. Hermione joined in, looking sadly to her lap as one tear managed to escape her eye. She quickly brushed it away.

"Let's not lose our focus. Keep working hard and be sure to rest up, because before long, we'll all be performing for sold out crowds. Now go home, get some sleep, and come ready to perform!" He said. Everyone gathered their things, heading for the back auditorium doors to leave. Severus turned to the door, catching Hermione's eye.

"Hermione... I just wanted to say... Break a leg. I know you'll be amazing up there." He said genuinely, his eyes sad but full of warmth.

"Thank you... It was a pleasure working with you, Severus." She said softly, not quite meeting his eyes. She turned and left the theater without looking back. They had said their final good-byes. It would seem that it was truly over.


	12. Chapter 12

The darkness was trying to creep in on her. She went to bed each night with the aid of a potion. She knew that too many days in a row of dreamless sleep would cause damage and make her addicted, but she pushed the boundaries as much as she could. _Depression is a fickle bitch_ , she thought to herself. She had most assuredly regressed to her old habits of over working, but at the moment it seemed to be paying off. She forced herself to eat what she needed to, she hydrated as much as she could knowing that if she didn't, her voice and performance would suffer, she made sure she slept, even if it was only possible with the aid of pharmaceuticals.

It seemed that the routine of three days with dreamless sleep and two days of plain sleeping draughts was doing her well. She got enough rest uninterrupted, and on the nights of just sleeping potions, her mind would work through everything it needed to. The first night that she let the dreams back in was a bit eye opening.

Hermione Granger was not the type of person to live in denial. She tended to be almost overly practical and realistic. So, needless to say, when she woke up Thursday morning with sad tears on her face and realized that she was in love with her former professor, she was more than a bit surprised. The dreams she had had were more than surprising.

The whole night, her mind had showed her all of the best moments between them. They were never big things, overt romantic gestures, or outrageous courtesies. It was all the small things that made her truly see it. His hair in the morning, all sleep mussed and sticking out in different directions as he smiled and bid her a sleepy good morning. How he always poured her tea first and made it exactly the way she liked. The way he held her between his legs as they read together on his couch at night with her back against his firm chest. How he truly understood how her mind worked enough to help her with her work. How he was always quick to lift her up with a compliment or commendation on something like a song or the dinner she had made. It had been a single conversation that her mind had repeated over and over in her head throughout the dream that sold her completely.

 _Hermione, have you ever been in love? An all consuming, overpowering, overshadowing, shattering, eye-opening feeling of rightness with someone? That with them, life is so must better, brighter; but without them, you just feel lost and undeserving? Have you ever had that?_

She woke up realizing that yes, she had. And now... Well now it seemed it was gone. She was under no illusions anymore about his behaviors. He hadn't acted like himself since seeing the scars. Hell, he hadn't even acted like he did at Hogwarts. It was as though something told him to be disgusted by her, when she knew he most definitely wasn't. She only wished that her pride would let her tell him that he was right. Her scars had stopped momentum in either direction and appeared to be stuck at a phase of half healed, neither worsening nor improving. Perhaps she was doomed to this life without love, just as her body was doomed to these scars with no true healing in sight.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

This was getting ridiculous. He had nearly exhausted his book collection, numbering in the thousands with nary an answer to be found. He was at his wits end. He'd hardly slept in the week that she had been gone, though she resided just down the road. He knew she would be in just as bad a place as he was, and as much as he wanted to go to her, he knew that it would never work without him finding her cure, and the only way he could think straight was to be away from her. Away from her, his mind could still be clear and cloudless. As heavy as his heart felt, he needed to stay in his dark home and find the solution before he could bring her brightness back.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Thursday morning before lunch, Hermione had a breakthrough. By letting herself acknowledge the love she felt overwhelmed by in her heart, and the intensity of the loss she felt, her ' _song from hell'_ met its maker. She understood it, she felt it deep in her core, and as she sang it on the empty stage with nothing but the set pieces and a spotlight to keep her company, she felt raw and gutted by the haunted performance she gave. It may not have had as bright of a spin on it as she would have hoped for, but it had been perfect just the same.

 _Severus would be proud_ , she thought, as she tried to quickly fix her makeup before the next scene.

She took deep calming breaths and tried to stop the flow of tears as she stood in the wings, but in the end, Simon had called a stop to the rehearsal.

"What was that?" He whispered to her as he took her hands in his and forced her to look into his eyes. "That was... Unlike anything you've given me before, Hermione."

"I'm so sorry, Simon. It's just what came out, I suppose. I've been trying to find this place, and it's been so hard because I didn't think I'd ever been in love. But... Well, I figured out that I have." She said, sniffling slightly and turning away from his penetrating gaze. He turned her face back to see his sad smile.

"And it's gone isn't it? I'm sorry things didn't work out with Severus, love. But you have to know how incredible that was. As sad as I am to see you hurting, I see exactly what you meant every time you told me that the song was missing something." He told her in earnest. He pulled her in to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly before whispering in her ear, "Ready to keep going?"

"Yes. Thank you, Simon. Let's keep going." She took a steadying breath and pushed her shoulders back.

"It'll get easier, love. I promise." He winked at her and moved back to his seat in the front row calling for everyone to continue.

A/N

I'm so sorry these chapters have been short and so far spaced, I'm a full time college student at the age of 27 with a 2-year-old. We also happen to be currently 'homeless' and had to move into one room with my mom as we search for a house. Exams and big papers this week and in the next couple weeks. I'll continue to post when I can. This will not be abandoned!


	13. Chapter 13

The day the show was set to open dawned markedly cool and more than a bit damp. Hermione stretched in her bed, the comforter the only thing keeping her cozy and warm from the near frost that had come in through the window overnight. Hermione grabbed her wand from the night stand and with a quick swish, set the kettle downstairs to boil. She rose from her bed and wrapped her dressing gown around herself.

She sat at the kitchen table drinking her throat-coat tea and quietly reading the Daily Prophet. Funnily enough, she was on the front page.

 _Funny Witch?_

 _This evening will mark the opening night of Funny Girl at the Charing Cross Theatre beneath London's Kings Cross Station. But why would this newspaper be printing about something like that? Well that has everything to do with the star of the show, one Hermione Granger._

 _We have all watched as Miss Granger's star has risen in our world, ushering in new potions and spells that have been life saving to many, while unknown to most, there was great sadness and deep depression that has followed her for the past 10 years._

 _In recent days, this reporter has discovered that the innumerable strides in discovery have been brought on by a near break with reality. Throughout her time working and inventing, Miss Granger has suffered very deeply with depression and at times, suicidal thoughts and tendencies._

 _Evidently, Miss Granger thinks herself a performer worthy of the historical Theatre and not only that, but a most historical show. For those that do not know the history behind Funny Girl, it was only performed by the original Broadway star, Barbra Streisand, and the show has not been revived since. The main reason behind this is because a star of Madame Streisand's magnitude simply does not exist._

 _So what do we make of this desire to act and sing? Is it merely a flight of fancy, or is it a woman reaching out for help and acceptance? Is she truly talented? Is it all smoke and mirrors of charms work? Well, I can tell you that this reporter will be there with bells on to give you the true report of the effectiveness and quality of Miss Granger's performance. Will she be a star on the rise, or will she burn out on impact?_

 _Written by: Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet_

Hermione's brow furrowed and she crumpled the paper in her fist. What a vile woman. Perhaps she needs reminding who kept her locked in a jar... At least the article was short and near the bottom of the page. She could only hope that people wouldn't pay it much mind, but she knew better. People would be showing up in droves to see her fall flat on her face and Hermione would be only too happy to prove them all wrong.

As she began her pre-show rituals of bathing and yoga, she heard a soft tapping on her sitting room window. She opened the bay window to let in a lovely snowy owl, who rested on the bench seat just inside.

"Hello, Nimue." Hermione cooed softly to the familiar owl, removing the letters from her feet. She gave the bird some bits of muffin left from her breakfast and off it went. Hermione smiled at the letters from her friends. Leave it to them to send all of them with one owl instead of separately. 5 letters, one from each of her closest friends, all full of 'good lucks', 'break a legs' and her favorite, 'forget bloody Skeeter, that cow'. She was in high spirits as she got herself dressed to head to the theater.

She finished with hair and makeup and sat in her dressing room, quietly meditating. For the first time in two weeks, she allowed her mind to wander over Severus. She needed him tonight. Whatever was happening between them didn't matter, she knew it was thoughts of him that would truly make her performance spectacular. The time was nearing to raise the curtain, but she needed this moment to herself. A knock sounded on her door and a familiar face poked around the edge.

"Do you have a moment, Ms Bryce?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled.

"Why yes I do." She rose to meet her friend and hugged her close.

"Nervous?" Hermione nodded.

"Well don't be. You'll be amazing. This is actually for you..." Ginny said, handing her a small bundle of pure white gardenias tied together with a piece of brown twine.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, Gin. Thank you." Hermione said, taking a deep breath of the beautiful blooms.

"Actually, I didn't." She said, looking away and fidgeting, selfconciously.

"Then who did?" Hermione asked off hand.

"Severus." Ginny said quietly. "He said to tell you to break a leg, and that he knows you'll be amazing." She fairly whispered. Hermione took a breath and allowed one tear to fall, before looking into her friends eyes.

"Thank you for bringing this to me." Her voice was so soft, it was nearly silent. Ginny pulled her into a tight embrace, then leaned back holding her upper arms.

"Go out there and show the world what you can do, love. Show him. But most importantly, show yourself." Ginny said, her eyes sharp. Hermione gave a curt nod and smiled brightly.

"3 minutes to curtain, Miss Granger." A voice called out.

"Well that's my cue." Hermione said, brushing away the last of her tears and checking her makeup in the lit mirror. She looked to her friend one more time, and left the room to wait for the show to start.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus waited anxiously in his seat. He pulled on his suddenly too tight collar, and fiddled with the playbill in his hand. He knew she would be magnificent, with or without him, but he just couldn't stay away tonight. It was her debut and he knew he couldn't miss it.

The voice had returned, and with it a new rhetoric of hateful words. As he had researched, the voice would call out to him.

 _She's not worth all this work. She isn't beautiful. She isn't anything you need. She doesn't deserve to be loved, not with how those scars make her look. She's destined to die alone. Don't let her trap you!_

The words wrapped around and around in his mind, louder and louder, but he refused to listen to them tonight. He would be here to bear witness to the incredible talent that was Hermione Granger. He hoped she had liked the flowers he had sent with Miss Weasley (married or not, she would always be Miss Weasley to him), he had hoped to make her feel just a bit lighter after that horrid article in the Prophet. Stupid cow, Skeeter.

The curtain came up and Severus was still blown away by her voice. Through the Greatest Star, to People, to You Are Woman, and to Don't Rain on my Parade, she was wondrous and dazzling. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face or the chills from his spine. But just before intermission, the voice came back, and this time, it broke through the barrier of information.

 _"She could never be desired with those scars. No one could ever truly love her the way she is."_

 **Truly love her... But, I do. I have for years. Do I really not love her because of a few marks? Gods, no! If anything, I love her more for the courage and bravery and strength that each of those marks shows!**

And just like that, it clicked. He knew the answer, and hopefully, he would have just enough time to get it for her.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Simon had stopped in at intermission, telling her to 'keep it up', saying she was 'astonishing and prodigious' on the stage. Hermione could swear he carried around a thesaurus dog eared to specific words just to tell someone how thoroughly amazing they were. She drank a cup of tea and tried to calm her nerves. Sadly, she knew that what was yet to come would be the hard part. Her two toughest songs were near the end of the second act. As if the first act of show stoppers wasn't hard enough on her voice, the end would be a definite challenge. She was glad that they had gotten permission to switch out the reprise of Don't Rain on my Parade with My Man. At first she had been frustrated because of her difficulty with it, but now... Now she couldn't wait for him to see it. She needed him to see her pain, her torture and more importantly her love for him. Her lights flickered to warn her that the second act was set. She looked at herself in the mirror, gathering every bit of strength she had, and left to wait in the wings.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus had rushed from the alley way and into his house, tearing through the potions lab as quickly as he could. He reached up to a locked and heavily warded and concealed section of wall. The now visible expanded closet full of old books and tomes opened and he ran his hand along the spines, until his fingers settled on one and he pulled it out. Antiqua Maledictio, et Detestatio Potionibus Aliquibus Colliserint, also known as Ancient Curses and Potions, was one of the oldest books on potions making he had ever read. It was written entirely in Latin and had never been translated or reprinted. That was why it was so heavily protected in his home. He blew the gathered dust from the cover and opened it, carefully flipping through the pages until his eyes settled on what he knew to be the answer.

He checked his pocket watch, and glancing back at the recipe, decided that he would have enough time to make it back before the end of the show if he hurried. He waved his wand and set about preparing his ingredients and work station. As his base of angel's trumpet, African red peppers, and Billy wig sting slime began to come to a boil, he added Boom Berry, mistletoe berry, and fairy wings. He stirred carefully clockwise and anti clockwise and watched the color go from a deep green to a light peach color. Once it had reached a boil he carefully dropped in morning dew, pearl dust and star grass. He checked the time again, as he gently stirred. He knew it would be close, but as the potion changed slightly and took on an opalescent tone to its peachy hue, he knew he would make it in time. He cast a cooling charm on the cauldron and bottled some, wrapping it carefully in his white handkerchief and placing it delicately in his pocket. He stopped by his desk and penned a quick but heartfelt note, gathered a few flowers and swept out the door.

As he reentered the theater, he was grateful for his perfect timing. Who Are You Now was just starting as he made his way back to his seat near the front. It had certainly taken on a different quality over the past few weeks, but it nearly made him cry. He knew it was for him. He let it flow over him, feeling every piece of her sadness and confusion, and hoped that she would let him see her after the show.

But the truth really came when her voice hesitantly began My Man.

 _Oh, my man I love him so_

 _He'll never know_

 _All my life is just despair_

 _But I don't care_

 _When he takes me in his arms_

 _The world is bright, all right_

 _What's the difference if I say_

 _I'll go away_

 _When I know I'll come back on my knees some day?_

 _For whatever my man is_

 _I am his forever more_

He already had chills. It wasn't just crescendos and decrescendos, it was feeling, emotion and passion that she put into every tortured syllable.

 _Oh, my man I love him so_

 _He'll never know_

 _All my life is just despair_

 _But I don't care_

 _When he takes me in his arms_

 _The world is bright, all right_

 _What's the difference if I say_

 _I'll go away_

 _When I know I'll come back on my knees some day?_

 _For what ever my man is_

 _I am his forever more!_

He sniffed and felt tears on his cheeks. It was beautiful. She had done it, she had found that hurt, that love, that fervor to make the song exactly as she had wanted it. As awful as they were both feeling, she had used the pain the curse had inflicted on her to make this performance one of epic proportions. He extracted his handkerchief, careful to not disturb the potion vial that had rested within, and scrubbed at his eyes. As he glanced around, he noticed that he wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes, in fact he couldn't see a single person who didn't. He smiled proudly, knowing that she was more amazing than he had ever thought she could be, and he silently sent a prayer to whomever would listen that she kept surprising him in the same ways for the rest of their lives if she would have him.

Once the curtains had dropped, and the bows had all been made, with more than a few roses being thrown to his beloved, the audience began shuffling towards the exits. Severus took his time, heading towards Simon to congratulate him on an incredible show that was sure to have a good run.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what the papers say tomorrow. Why don't you come along to the cast party? I always throw one after opening night, while we wait to see what the verdict is." He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure if I'm up for it, but I may stop by for a moment. I was hoping to see Hermione, actually. I have something for her." Severus hedged, nervously.

"You really love her, don't you?" Simon asked, suddenly being serious.

"With everything I am." He said solemnly.

"Give her a few moments, she had a group of friends head back that way, but I'll make sure they clear out soon. Can't have our star getting overwhelmed or too tired, can we?" He said with a sly wink. Severus smiled and thanked him for his subterfuge.

"Not a problem, mate. It's been hard seeing her so down lately. I reckon you could help her out with that, eh?" Simon murmured conspiratorially.

"God, I hope so." Severus said in a rush, as he headed back towards her dressing room. He had her answer, now he just hoped she would listen to what he had to say.

A/N

A huge thanks to all my reviewers and return reviewers! You guys seriously keep me going. There have definitely been days lately that have been very low for me and my family, and your messages were not only sweet and caring, but hugely supportive! You guys make my day.

I went with the shortened version of the song because I honestly like it a lot better than the full version, and especially considering the fact that it's only in the movie (and widely regarded as ruining the whole point of her rising from the ashes, so to speak) it seemed more appropriate. I'm glad I was able to get this out as fast as I did and I hope it's on par with the rest of my chapters, but if not... Well sorry. It's tough to end this story (only a couple chapters left) so I guess I'm trying to do it fast like a band aid... Thoughts?

My Man movie- /VAdWMAeJ6TY

My Man glee- /jo8NqCmvb9s


	14. Chapter 14

Severus had waited outside the dressing room door and watched as her family had left, all of them with smiles on their faces. He took a steadying breath and knocked lightly on the door, steeling himself for what was to come.

"Come in." She said. He could hear the smile in her voice. He stepped in and stopped. His eyes connected with hers and held. He saw the emotions flash across her face; happiness, confusion, dejection, despondency, heartsickness, sorrow and melancholy. Her eyes lowered to the floor before he stepped closer and pulled her gaze back up with a finger under her chin. His thumb slowly swept over her lower lip and jawline as he finally addressed her.

"Brava. You were absolutely breathtaking. I knew you would be, but you even surprised me. Truly lovely." He whispered. She shuddered slightly as he finished. The curse was trying to come out, even more so now with the last two words he'd uttered.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I'm glad you liked it... You know... I could never have done this without you." She said, fighting the curse.

"I've brought you something. But I wonder if we could perhaps get some coffee or something? It would be best if we could sit and talk a bit privately." Severus murmured, his eyes trained on the lips he so wanted to take, thumb still caressing gently.

"Yes." She said on a breath. His eyes came back up to hers, noting the desire and passionate fire burning just beneath their depths. His hand trailed down her arm to hold her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Get changed and I'll be waiting outside the door when you're ready." She nodded her head dazedly as he left.

She hurriedly scrubbed the heavy stage makeup off her face and changed into a light wrap dress very much like the one she had worn on their first date. She smiled at herself in the mirror, only now realizing what her subconscious mind had done as she had packed her bag before coming to the theatre. She must have wanted to feel close to him, to be reminded of him. She knew it was true.

She turned off the lights around her mirror and flipped the switch as she pulled the door open to leave.

"Ready?" Severus asked her quietly. She could see the hope holding in his eyes and she smiled sweetly and returned it.

"Yes. Where are we off to?" She asked.

"No idea, actually." Severus chuckled lightly. "I suppose we can just walk a bit and stop at the first place that's opened." He gave a sideways smile.

"That sounds fine." She told him. They walked side by side, down the street for a few blocks, before spotting a lit storefront. It was dingy looking and could use a thorough cleaning, but neither of them were very particular. As Severus opened the door, ushering Hermione in ahead of himself, she realized that they were holding hands and she had no clue when that had happened, though she certainly wasn't complaining about it. Severus pulled out a chair and helped her sit before taking his seat in the chair across from her.

"So ,what is all this about?" Hermione asked, her voice hushed and unsure.

"I've found it." He said simply.

"F-found what exactly?" She stuttered, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"The curse. And the cure." Severus told her, grabbing her hand on the table top and squeezing encouragingly.

"It's called the _Altius Pulchritudinem curse_." He told her, voice low, not wanting anyone nearby to hear. Before she could answer, a waitress came over and brought coffee for the two. They nodded in thanks and waited for her to leave.

"The deeper beauty curse?" She said, piecing together the Latin. "I've never heard of it. But how-"

"It's very old, love. And hasn't had a documented case in centuries, which is why no one thought of it. It's quite ancient and doesn't serve much purpose, really." Severus explained.

"But-but why? Who would do that? What does the curse do exactly?" She said more to herself than to him.

"I believe Bellatrix was the one to put it on you. Why? Well, Bellatrix has never been loved. Certainly, she was married, but it was a pureblood arranged marriage of convenience. There was never any love lost between Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Bellatrix fancied herself in love with the Dark Lord, but as we all know, he was incapable of the feeling. He treated her as a toy or pet that would do his bidding mindlessly. She was once a beautiful woman with many admirers but no one had ever truly loved her. Once she was sent to Azkaban, she changed. She was scarred, mentally as well as physically, and lost those admirers. I think that she saw the potential in you to be so very powerful, to be kind and loving, to be brilliant beyond compare, and she took it as an insult; that you, a lowly mudblood, should be more talented and strong than she, a pureblood. She took it as a personal offense and decided to... Let's say, even the score, as it were. The purpose of this curse was to make you unlovable. Once someone sees the scars, they are made to hate and resent you and to find you ugly and disgusting. Once someone has seen them, both parties will begin to act differently, lashing out at the other to mutually sabotage the relationship. It's a good thing that you have lived with the glamors on, or else your friends would have succumbed to the curse as well." It explained so much of what had happened, so much of how she had been feeling. She had tried to ignore the voices, but the pull had been so strong.

"The blade she used on you was dipped in a potion, which means that it was the scars that were cursed, not you. It's why they only began to heal when we... When I began to fall in love with you." He said, his voice just barely more than a whisper. "Dumbledore always said that love was the greatest power of all. The old coot was right. As our feelings grew for one another, the curse was weakened and allowed the scars to heal. But I assume they have regressed some? Since we... Split?" He asked in hushed tones.

"Yes. But not completely." She said shyly.

"What do you mean, not completely?" He queried.

"Well... It only took me a few days after everything happened to realize that you weren't lying, that it was the curse making us act that way. And I realized... That I truly love you. I suppose I always have, but not the same way. I had loved you as someone from the outside looking in, as a respected teacher and master in my field, but it wasn't until after everything that I knew for certain that... I was... _in_ love with you." She confessed, her slightly misty eyes finally looking up into his, a shy smile turning her full lips. Severus cleared his throat, swallowing thickly with emotion. He pulled something from his pocket and placed it carefully on the table between them.

"This is your answer. All you need do is rub this into your scars and the curse will lift and they will heal. Do it at night so that you may rest afterwards. It will be very taxing on your body for everything to be put to rights. But once you wake, you will feel the weight lifted from your soul." She held his gaze, her eyes questioning. She had openly admitted to loving him and had hoped that he would do the same.

 _Perhaps that's why he looked away and cleared his throat. He doesn't actually love me. He never said as much, but he acted so... Sweetly. But then again what did you expect from a man that was getting in your knickers on a regular basis. Of course he was sweet. I was just the attractive, former student nearly half his age that he used to hate. Of course he was sweet. He had to be to get what he wanted from me. Gods, I feel like such a blind fool._

She picked up the vile in her delicate fingers and looked at it closely. It was a beautiful potion. A lovely peach color with shimmering opal struck through it, catching the light as it turned. She raised her weepy eyes to his and bit her trembling lower lip before speaking.

"Thank you for finding the answer, Severus. I'm afraid I never would have on my own." She said, her broken voice cracking the slightest bit. She rose from the table and made to leave, before he caught her hand in his and stood before her, a full head and a half taller, catching her gaze in his chest before she tilted her head back to see his face.

"Hermione, please don't listen to that voice in your head. It lies. I... I've never said those words... To anyone before. I've never called anyone love before, or had anyone call me that either. Not until you. I do feel that. Trust in me that I do, but saying it is just... So very hard. It's why I am unable to break the curse myself without a potion. It's just too much pressure right now. But please, believe me when I say that I do, Hermione. Gods, I do." He professed just before his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss, releasing all the pent up emotions from their two weeks apart. His lips claimed every bit of sadness and despair that had run through her since the curse was set in motion. He marked her very soul as his lips moved over hers. Their bodies stayed just a hairsbreadth apart and he pulled back slightly, brushing a curling strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Break the curse, love. Break it and I will find you, all over again, and make you fall, just as you have made me." He whispered against her lips. She stood there, trembling, eyes closed, and heart racing, when she heard the bell above the door jingle, signaling his departure.

He loved her. He... Loved her! But the curse was so strong within her mind. She knew she would be miserable without him and would be heartbroken, hopeless and melancholy for the rest of her life if she didn't take the potion, but that voice in her head was just so seductive when it told her not to take it...

A/N

You lucky duckies! 2 chappies in 1 night. I was feeling quite accomplished and doing proactive homework as I am finally caught up, and finding myself ahead, once again, in my course work. Does the curse fit? It definitely sounds about right to me. But will Hermione have the strength to battle her inner demons and test the potion? Will everything fall apart afterwards if she does? Tune in next time to find out. Hoping to have another chapter up in a day or two? We shall see. The next chapter will be the last, with an epilogue to follow, I believe. Sad to see it ending, but glad to have contributed this to so many people who are enjoying reading it!


	15. Chapter 15

If you have time, please head over to my profile page and take my poll so I can get some ideas on what to write next!

Hermione had slept soundly through the night. _Dreamless sleep will do that to you..._ She thought to herself sarcastically. She stretched all her sleep tight muscles as her jaw cracked with a wide yawn. She suddenly sat bolt upright in bed and grabbed her wand from under her pillow at a noise coming from her kitchen. Her heart started to race and sweat collected on her back and upper lip. She threw on her dressing gown and made her way to the top of the staircase on silent feet. Casting a cushioning charm and stepping in all the 'creak free' spots on the wooden steps, she made her way to the kitchen, her wand leading the way. She heard things being pushed on granite countertops, dining chairs being dragged here and there, mumbles between a few different voices, both male and female. She took a deep breath, bringing all her Gryffindor courage to the surface, and let loose a blood curdling battle cry... Before busting in on her friends making breakfast. _What a prat._ She thought to herself.

She screamed at the sight of her 'intruders', placing a hand against her racing heart and falling back against the door jam, her legs buckled, forcing her to slide to the floor in hysterical laughter. She looked up to find 4 wands trained at her heart momentarily, before recognition struck and they each lowered them.

"Sweet Circe's sweating vagina! You all thought it would be smart to break into a PTSD diagnosed war veteran's home while she was sleeping, and not let her know you were friendly fire? You lot just about gave me a heart attack and nearly got yourselves killed!"  
"Oh Gods, 'Mione! We're so sorry!" Ginny cried, dropping to her knees and hugging her friend close in a gesture of comfort. "We all just thought you deserved breakfast in bed and some company after your opening night. And to help read you all the reviews..." Ginny hedged, waggling her eyebrows. Hermione jerked to a straight up into a rigid seated position on her floor and grabbed her friends arm.  
"Is it good? How many reviews are there? And someone please tell me what the bloody hell that bitch Skeeter wrote?!" Her voice escalated to a near shrill scream, just as her front door busted opened.

All five heads: Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna, whipped towards a disheveled looking Severus Snape in a fighting stance with his wand out in front of him, wearing last night's grey cotton sleep shirt (which had seen better days and smelled as if it hadn't been washed very recently), green plaid boxers (which also smelled questionable) and a tatty old green cotton dressing gown. His hair was cow licked and stuck out in several different directions, there were bags under his eyes (which displayed a range of emotions from fear, to confusion, to recognition, to exhaustion) and he had a visible trail of dried spittle going from the corner of his mouth down to his neck. Surprisingly, Ron was the first to break the tension.  
"Hey, Sev. So, fancy a stroll this morning?" He said, barely containing his laughter. Harry snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep in the guffaws trying to escape from his hiding his grin. Severus gave a scowl that reminded them of old times before crouching in front of Hermione and taking her hands in his.  
"I heard the screams. Are you alright, love?" He asked huskily. Ginny awkwardly grabbed onto Luna's arm as she nearly swooned on the spot.  
"Yes-" she said breathlessly as she lost herself in his eyes. "I'm fine." She cleared her throat and regained her voice. "This lot just scared the hell out of me, that's all."  
"You're certain?" He traced over her cheeks with his thumbs and she nuzzled his hands. Luna swiped at an errant tear.  
"I'm alright, Sev. Thank you for checking on me though." She whispered. They quickly got lost in each other's eyes, both unsure of where the other stood. Severus abruptly stood and headed for the door, clearing his throat roughly.  
"Well, as you can all see, I'm not exactly prepared for company and I would hate to intrude on your time together. Good day." He said, nodding a curt goodbye and turning to head back to his house. The moment the door was closed, Hermione huffed and fell back against the wall, the boys let out huge bellowing laughs, and the girls sighed, leaning against each other.  
"Gods, 'Mione. That man is in love with you." Luna breathed out.  
"I know." Hermione said, barely audible. Her two best girlfriends looked at each other and took a seat on either side of her on the floor.  
"And you? How do you feel, Hermione?" Ginny asked, leaning her head onto her friend's left shoulder.  
"I've never loved anyone the way I love him." She said shakily.  
"And what do you plan to do about it?" Luna asked, leaning her head on Hermione's right shoulder.  
"No Idea. None whatsoever." She murmured.  
"And how do you feel about all this?" Ginny whispered, taking Hermione's hand in both of hers.  
"Absolutely bloody terrified." She said, chuckling lightly. Someone cleared their throat and the girls all looked up, faces slightly forlorn.  
"Well, I have something to say about all this." Ron said, putting his hands on his hips in a classic 'power stance', his face serious, before softening as he said, "It's about bloody time." He cracked a smile.  
"What? I thought you didn't really care for Severus." Hermione questioned.  
"He's a bit serious, and yeah, the bloke still scares me a bit from school, but once he lightened up and started joking around, he was pretty funny. I suppose he's just about the perfect guy for you." At Hermione's incredulous expression Harry continued.  
"Yeah, 'Mione. He's smart enough to keep up with you and not be bored to tears by all your research and work, he loves music and helped you out a lot in your show, he's supportive and caring, the man treats you like his damn queen or something. 'Mione, you need each other. He keeps you steady, and you help lighten him up socially."  
"I agree. He was rather nice when you brought him round for dinner last month. Much more relaxed." Luna said dreamily.  
"So, you all like Severus? When the fiery hell did that happen? And why exactly haven't any of you told me this? And why have none of you helped me figure out how to fix all this yet?!" Hermione yelled.  
"First thing's first, love. You're eating breakfast. Then, we're reading all the reviews from last night. Then, after you've showered and dressed, we'll figure it all out. Now, tea and eggs." Ginny said decisively, pulling Hermione from her place on the floor and settling her at the dining table.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

"Seriously?! It says all that?" Hermione thrilled.  
"And I quote: 'Miss Skeeter's employment has been terminated and she has been apprehended on grounds of libel, invasion of privacy, voyeurism and failure to disclose her form as an animagus to Ministry officials. Her sentencing will take place later this week for functioning in a devious capacity as an unregistered animagus.' It's finally happened, she pissed off the wrong person and she's finally gone." Ron raved, his face split into a shit-eating grin.  
"Wonder what Draco had to do with this." Harry mumbled off-hand.  
"Actually, Draco was instrumental in making this happen, seeing as I now own the Prophet, I thought it was about time we got some new blood in there." Draco said, as he swept into the room, hugging Hermione close.  
"So how does it feel to be the star of the biggest success in London?" He bragged.  
"I honestly don't know. I suppose I'll tell you when the shock wears off." She dazedly replied, shaking her head in wonderment.  
"So, now onto the real issue at hand. What are we doing to hook you back up with my godfather?" Draco said conspiratorially.  
"Uggh. You too, huh? The truth is, I've no idea. He said he loves me, well not in those words exactly, but he said he does. And I know I love him, but I haven't told him yet. And then he found out that the curse was for sure responsible for our actions, because it was the Altius Pulchritudinum Curse, so as soon as he saw the scars, we started to sabotage everything. But then, once he had it figured out, he made the potion to cure it and told me to take it before bed, so I'd be able to rest afterwards. And then he said that once I take it he will find me, and make me fall, just as he has, all over again. And guys, I'm so terrified and overwhelmed, and there's been this voice in my head from this bloody buggering curse that keeps screaming at me not to use the potion and that he doesn't really love me and I'll just end up alone and sad forever and-"  
"Jesus, Hermione! Take a bloody breath! Did you use the potion he gave you?" Draco finished on a whisper.

 _Hermione warred with herself for hours after she had left that dirty, dingy diner. Fighting back and forth with the voice as it seemed to gain power throughout the night, she thrashed and cried out.  
'You'll only end up hurt and alone. Potion or no potion, He won't stay. He doesn't really love you. You are unlovable and worthless to a man like that.'  
But I'm not! He loves me and he thinks I'm strong and brave and brilliant and beautiful.  
'No he doesn't. He wanted pussy and you gave it to him. All he had to do was say the right things, and you were putty in his hands.'  
But I love him and I know he loves me!  
'Then why didn't he say it? Are you even sure the potion will work? If he could have broken it simply by telling you he loves you, then why not do it the easier way? Why brew a potion to begin with? Perhaps it'll do nothing, perhaps it will make it even worse._'

It had been somewhere near the hour of 4 am, before Hermione had buckled and taken a dreamless sleeping potion, unable to calm her mind enough to make the decision to use Severus' potion.  
"No. I- I couldn't take it. My mind just kept screaming at me and- and I just... couldn't." she said in a barely audible whisper.  
"Well, I think the answer is quite obvious. Tonight, you go to work, you bring the house down, you come home and take a lovely bubble bath and have a glass of wine, then you use the potion and go to sleep. And in the morning I want you to write him a letter." Draco said. His tone brooked no argument, but Hermione hesitated.  
"No, love. Make the choice now, or your mind will take over." Draco told her, holding her hand in his and holding her gaze. "If you love him, take the potion and be with him, or you will both be miserable forever."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. In the Shrieking Shack, begging for his life, seeing his memories flash before him, and seeing Hermione's tears as she thought he lay dying, he hadn't even been in the realm of this level of nervousness and fear. He sat slightly squashed in his aisle seat near the front of the theatre, this time planning to catch her entire performance and hopefully, make a move afterwards. How receptive she would be to that move, he wasn't certain, but the man had found something he had been sorely missing for most of his life; hope. When he had received her note the week prior, he had been surprised, but pleasantly so.

 _Dearest Severus,  
I find myself missing you. Everything about you. Your sarcasm, your bite, your comfort. Please do me the great honor of being my guest at the show, VIP seating of course, on Friday evening. I look forward to seeing you afterwards.  
Yours Always,  
Hermione_

He had very nearly danced to a tune all of his own making upon reading it. She missed him. She said she was his, always. He greatly hoped that she truly meant that, because over their time apart, he had found that without her he was... nothing. He had barely been able to function, merely going through the motions of his day to day. He'd hardly eaten, hardly slept, hardly bathed in the time she had been away from him. He loved her, and if she would have him back, he would tell her every single day, for as long as she would keep him. To Hell with not having said it before. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _there was a reason I've never said it. Perhaps there was never one deserving of it, until she came to me again._  
He had carefully prepared for the evening. He had bathed thoroughly, being sure to wear her favorite sandalwood scent. He'd had his hair trimmed just a bit and decided to keep the bit of scruff he had acquired from not shaving and lined it up neatly. He wore one of his best suits, a Georgio Armani in black with a spring green collared shirt beneath, the top three buttons undone. He had gathered up a carefully crafted bouquet of her favorite flowers: an arrangement of gardenias, yellow daffodils, and forget-me-nots, as well as a smattering of tiny bunches of white and pink hydrangeas. They lay delicately tied together with brown and green twine. They were simple and beautiful, much like the lovely woman they were meant for. He had made a special trip to one of her favorite, dream stores in preparation as well, and it was that purchase that made him, by far, the most nervous.  
He had reveled in the reviews raving of her performance on opening night, but he had a feeling that seeing it this evening would truly change him. He didn't know how, but he was certain that she was ready for him and that her message would be clear enough through her performance. She went through the first act with strength and power in every show-stopping number. He sent a message back to her during the intermission. It was simple, but effective.

 _'I will not be another flower, picked for my beauty and left to die. I will be wild, difficult to find, and impossible to forget.' - Erin Van Vuren  
S_

He had attached another gardenia to the note, and had one of the ushers take it to her in her dressing room. He hoped it would give her a boost going in to the toughest part of the show. He figured he was right, as she found his seat during Who Are You Now. Her voice belayed the sorrow she had surely been feeling all these days and weeks apart, but her eyes showed him how much hope she had that they would make it through this and be happy again for as long as time would last them. He shed a tear or two taking in everything about her as she woefully asked him with her song if he was truly hers again, if he would truly be hers again. But what stopped his heart and broke it, while simultaneously putting it back together, was My Man.

 _Oh my man, I love him so.  
He'll never know._

But he would, and he did, because he was sitting right there, staring deeply into her honey whiskey eyes as she poured her heart out to him.

 _All my life is just despair.  
But I don't care.  
When he takes me in his arms,  
The world is bright, all right._

He had to agree. The memories of how well she fit in his embrace was, in a word, perfection.

 _What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knees someday.  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more._

Gods, he could only hope so. Her voice rose and fell, riding the wave of emotion that she allowed to swell, and he felt it crash over him. She poured buckets of tears as her eyes shut tight against the pain of his loss and opened to the promise of his return. His pristine white handkerchief was held tightly to his eyes, as he felt every bit of the sentiment she bestowed on him and on the audience, who were all but nonexistent to him. As she finished out, he rose to his feet before the orchestra had even finished the accompaniment and whistled loudly, clapping raucously with great shouts of 'Brava!' as the crowd enthusiastically joined him.  
Once the final curtain had dropped, he made his move. He had quickly singled out Simon and roped him into being a part of his plan. The man had heartily agreed and made his way back to Hermione's dressing room, flowers in hand.  
"Knock, knock, love. I've been given something to deliver to our star performer." He said simply, for once, not issuing dramatics, as he handed her the lovely bundle of her favorite, sweet smelling flowers. Her eyes lit brightly at first, but as she realized who they were from, her smile faded just a bit.  
"Has he left?" She asked dejectedly.  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps there's more information in the card?" Simon offered, gesturing to the small card carefully tucked away into the center of the bouquet.

 _My Hermione,_

 _I have been trying to come up with the perfect scenario, the one that makes you weak in the knees, sobbing the happiest tears imaginable. I have tried to find a way to involve our family and friends, to whisk you away someplace tropical and lovely, but in the end, I couldn't find a more perfect, fitting, simple, beautiful way to do this.  
'And even when you are broken, I will marry your pieces.'- Christopher Poindexter  
Look at your bouquet more closely and then open the door._

Hermione looked at the bouquet clutched in her trembling hands, the river of tears, making it hard to see clearly, but she didn't miss the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen, tied ever so carefully into the twine of the flowers. Her breath choked in her throat, her heart was beating madly, her knees were weak and she was on the verge of falling flat on her arse, when she slowly reached out and opened her dressing room door to find... Severus Snape, on one knee, holding up a simple white gardenia in his open palm. She stared in awed glory of just how simple yet perfect he had made this moment for her. His eyes were downcast as he waited for her to speak, to say something, anything. When she didn't, he glanced up... and she promptly tackled him to the floor, rolling the two of them around laughing nearly hysterical, tears of joy and glee running down her face at this turn of events.  
"Yes! Yes. Yes, yes, yes! I love you, Severus. I love you so much, and I want to be your wife." She said, laying on top of him, pinning him to the ground. She looked deeply into his eyes and he leaned up to her ear and whispered in the sexy growly, gravely, dark chocolate and silk voice that she loved so much.  
"I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you, and I want to be your husband." He said, just before claiming her lips in a fierce kiss, sending a searing heat that traversed from her lips, to her hair, to her fingers and toes and many more tantalizing places in between. They embraced passionately as flower petals fell on them from above. Hermione pulled back to see all her closest friends clapping excitedly and tossing petals into the air.  
"You all knew about this? And you didn't tell me?!" Hermione yelled, good naturedly.  
"Yes. It would have ruined the whole thing." Draco said. "Now all we have to do is plan the perfect, carefree wedding for you both." His smile was nearly devious.  
"Whatever they want is fine by me. As long as I get you for the rest of my life, I'm set," Hermione said contentedly, her chin rested on her hands upon Severus' chest.  
"Agreed." He whispered into her ear, as he placed the barest of kisses behind the sensitive shell. "Agreed."

A/N

Due to my awesome skills with time management and my Hermione-esque homework self-scheduling, I had some time open to post. The next chapter is the Epilogue. Thanks to all my reviewers, you all kept me going when I was at my wits end! I really hope you have enjoyed my story. Please hit up the poll on my profile page and give me some ideas on what to write next!


	16. Chapter 16

**The poll will remain up until i have an actual idea to turn into a new story for you lovely people, so please stop over on my page and let me know what you want most in this world to read about! Thank you for taking** this **journey with me and sticking it out to the end.**

"Hermione, love, are you nearly done? They'll be here any minute." Severus called up the stairs as he bustled about the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner before their family arrived for the monthly gathering. He flicked his wand and the dishes and silverware began to place itself.

"Yes. I'm just finishing with dressing. Is dinner together?" She hollered back as she flitted from place to place.

"Yes. The table is set. Do you need help?"

"No, love. We're all ready." She said from the doorway. Severus turned around to see his beautiful wife in one of her old favorite spring green wrap dresses that always reminded him of their first date, with one black haired toddler on each hip and a small 9 year old girl with chestnut curls standing slightly behind her wearing a pale yellow dress, her short arms wrapped around her mother's leg. Severus smiled deeply and leaned in to kiss his wife's soft lips, then kissed each of his boys on the forehead. He crouched down and looked at his daughter eye to eye.

"Samira Adara, are you in trouble?" He said mock seriously. She nodded, putting her thumb between her down-turned lips. "What did you do?" He asked softly.

"I kept making faces at Sil and Saff after mummy told me not to, and they started crying." She mumbled around her thumb. Severus brushed her soft curls back from her face, pulling her thumb from her mouth and kissed her cheek.

"You know better than that, princess. You're too big for thumb-sucking. And be good to your brothers. One day, they will be your best friends." He told her, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Yes, daddy. Am I still your princess?" She asked shyly.

"Always." He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled down at the pair.

"Mummy, are you still mad?" She asked her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"No Samira. Mummy's not mad. Go wash your hands for dinner, love. They'll be here any minute." She leaned down carefully, juggling the small boys so she could kiss her daughter's head. She smiled brilliantly, and pranced off to wash her hands. Severus took one of the boys from his wife and gave her a deep kiss before standing back upright.

"So, how are my boys? They're looking very dapper today." He smirked. Both twins were dressed in khakis with white button ups, suspenders and Slytherin green bow ties.

"Well, Silvanus is alright. His latest tooth is finally through, so he's chewing on everything again. And Safford is still feeling a bit under the weather. I think his tooth will cut in the next day or two. But they're both happy boys today." She said, hitching Safford higher on her hip and kissing his cheek. He giggled happily and gave his mother's cheek a sloppy wet kiss.

"Wuv you mumma." He said.

"And I love both my little princes." She said, kissing Silvanus as well. A few resounding POPS echoed through the house and Samira bellowed from the loo, running through the house to the front door.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Aunt Luna! Aunt Astoria, Uncle Draco!" She yelled. She leaped up into Draco's arms and held his neck in a death grip, kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well hello beautiful. Have you something new to show me? Any new tricks on that Firebolt of yours?" He said in a stage whisper. Her head whipped up to face him again.

"I've learned to loop the loop!" She said gleefully.

"Great Merlin! That's quite impressive Sammi. You'll have to ask your mum if you can show us later. Let's head inside." He said, carrying her through the door. The older children were walking slowly, talking about the next year at school which was set to begin in a month, Lily was animatedly talking with Samira about their hopes for playing Quidditch once they were at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek and shook hands with Severus. Ron and Luna corralled the children to the dining room, which had been expanded to contain the whole family, before giving hello kisses and hugs to their hosts. As everyone finally took their seats, Harry stood up.

"Well, before we start eating, I'd like to say happy anniversary to Severus and Hermione. 12 years together, and he still looks at her like that." He said, gesturing to the contented smile on the ex-professor's face as he looked at his wife. "And she still looks at him like that." As he gestured to the blissed out look of happiness on Hermione's face when their gazes locked. "I hope you all have many more happy years together. Cheers." He raised his glass and the couple kissed softly to the sounds of resounding 'Eeww', 'Yuck' and 'Gross' from the children.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The family was gathered as they usually were after dinner. Hermione and Severus sat side by side on their favorite brown suede sofa where they usually read together after the children were in bed... well read or... something better. There was a boy fast asleep on each of them. Harry and Ginny sat cuddled up on the light blush couch, Luna and Ron were settled on the tan loveseat, and Draco and Astoria were sitting on the floor with the children, showing them little tricks with their wands to keep them entertained.

Hermione looked up at her family and loved ones gathered and smiled at her husband. Her life felt so full. She had achieved many dreams in their time together. After a successful 4 year run of Funny Girl, the show had only closed when they had learned of the coming blessing of their first born, Samira Adara, who had been joined five years later by her twin brothers Silvanus Tavish and Stafford Tennyson, who were the spitting image of their father (minus the nose and eye color which was all their mother). Samira looked like a blend of both parents with soft chestnut curls and eyes like the deepest well. Severus covertly handed her a small jewelry box, making playful eye contact. Her gaze was pleased but holding a question as she opened it. A small note was on top and she snatched it up to read before looking inside.

 _To My Beautiful Wife,_

 _You are my greatest blessing and my greatest curse, for without you I am nothing. I love you more today than yesterday, or the day before, or the one before that. And somehow, even though I wouldn't think it possible, I know I will wake up loving you even more tomorrow. A little something to remember where it all started out._

 _Happy Anniversary. I Love You,_

 _Severus_

She looked down, and there, nestled in the box, was a gorgeous locket with a gardenia etched into the shining platinum. Inside were two pictures: The one on the left had been taken without her knowledge on the first night she had brought Severus to the family's monthly dinner. She remembered the night well. After dinner, she had realized she had no more seating for him, so he calmly sat in her chair, pulling her to sit comfortably in his lap. The picture was taken just before he had kissed her and pulled her closer to his chest, and it played over and over the look of love reflected in each other's eyes. The picture on the right side was of their family just after the twin's 4th birthday a couple months back. The whole family was laughing and smiling and looked at the camera as Ron told them all to make a silly face. Hermione watched as her children stuck out tongues and closed one eye and bugged them out, then saw her husband lean over to her behind the children's heads and kiss her soundly but sweetly as if in their own world. It had been one of her favorite days.

They had been blessed by the Gods thoroughly and she couldn't help but be grateful and thank Merlin every day for having such a sweet, strong, caring man in her life. She gave him a teary smile and, very carefully, they kissed over the sleeping boy's shoulders. Severus rose and picked up Safford as well to put them to bed. As her gaze met his from his spot at the top of the stairs, she knew exactly who they were now, and could not be more pleased with how their life had turned out.

A/N

So it's over guys. Sad, but I hope you liked the ending. I will be starting another story soon (hopefully... once I have inspiration...) so please read more from me... I love having fans (especially ones who review).


End file.
